Snow White and the Vampire
by ARTGirl99
Summary: There was once a beautiful, young princess, her name was Fionna and she was the Princess of the Earth Kingdom. Until one day the evil Ice Queen took over the kingdom, turning it into her own. Fionna was locked away in a tower, but after 9 long years she finally finds a way to escape, will a certain Vampire King stand in her way or help her escape? -Rated T -
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: _

A young, beautiful princess sat alone in her tall, icy tower. Her name was Fionna; she had long blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes and was easily the most beautiful princess in the land of Aaa. When she was younger, she was given the nickname 'Snow White' because she had skin as white as snow. Fionna sat on her window sill, thinking about her beloved father. She remembered how he used to train her and teach her how to fight with swords like the knights. She missed him so much and hated the Ice Queen for what she had done.

_Flashback..._

_ A seven year old Fionna was running around the castle gardens, playing with her cat Cake and her best friend, Prince Gumball, the prince of the Candy Kingdom. Although he was a few years older than her, they were the best of friends. Until one day, King Arthur, the king of the Earth Kingdom and her father announced that he was getting married. After her mother died when she was little, Fionna didn't want her father to marry another. When she asked him about this, all he said was 'I can't take care of you by myself. I know you miss your mother, we both do, but this is best for you and the kingdom...'Fionna understood it was for the best to have a stepmother, but when she first met the Ice Queen, she immediately didn't like her and she liked her daughter even less... Everything about them screamed evil to Fionna, but her dad didn't seem to notice. On the night of the wedding, Fionna couldn't get any sleep, she knew something was wrong. She quietly opened the door to her room and slipped out into the long hallways of the castle. Coming across her father's room, she saw the Ice Queen freeze him in a block of ice, cackling evilly. Fionna upon seeing this backed away from the door, tears in her eyes and ran down the corridors and hid in her room. _

_ The next day, it was announced that the King had gone missing. The Ice queen had said he was kidnapped in the night by the Fire Kingdom and put up a fake act that she was devastated and that she had cried for days. Of course, everyone believed her thinking of her as the 'Good Queen'. Fionna though, knew that Ice Queen was lying and probably hid him somewhere, but she never dared to say anything. She always thought nobody would even believe her and Ice Queen would probably lock her up. Despite that, she was still locked up, imprisoned in the North Tower of the Castle, preventing her from looking for her father. Fionna knew Ice Queen didn't want her in the way, she even gave her evil daughter, Ice Princess her old room and spoilt her with everything she could ever want. This angered Fionna even more, but she couldn't do anything about it. With each passing day, Fionna watched from her tower, as the once beautiful gardens; forests and lakes all slowly turn to ice and snow. The beautiful Earth kingdom was now becoming the Ice Kingdom, a cold, baron wasteland filled with nothing but snow. As the years passed, Fionna only got smarter, reading her father's books that Ice Queen so stupidly, dumped in her room and perfecting her sword fighting skills. Waiting for the time that she would be free and confront the Ice Queen once and for all..._

_ She has now lived in the tower for 9 years, not knowing what had happened to the King. Hoping he was still alive, she now looks for a way to escape the Evil Queen and find her father._

_End of Flashback..._

Fionna was now 16 years old and so was the Ice Princess. She would visit her sometimes and tease her about all the things she has and show them off. She always dressed in beautiful dresses and wore tones of makeup, but Fionna thought it only made her look uglier. Fionna was never the one for long, fancy dresses, but despite that she wore a dress her mother had sewn for her, for when she was older. It was a simple light blue dress that reached her ankles. Its sleeves were down to her elbows and puffed a bit on her shoulders, a slightly darker shade of blue and on her chest in had a gold and blue twist rope. To complete it, she wore her bunny-eared headband that her father gave to her all those years ago. The outfit fit Fionna perfectly, her blonde hair was long and reached her waist and she didn't wear any makeup. The Ice Princess was always jealous of her beauty and never let anyone know she was still alive, hoping to keep all the princes to herself.

The Ice Queen told the kingdom that she died of the same disease her mother had. That way, no one in the Earth Kingdom knew she was still alive and slowly lost any hope they had of reviving the kingdom to its former beauty. To the other kingdoms however, Princess Fionna remained a complete mystery and some thought she was just a myth, a fairy tale. Ice Princess then remained 'the fairest of them all' but despite that, Fionna always heard that no prince wanted her and that she was crushing on Prince Gumball, of the Candy Kingdom. The very one Fionna played with when she was young... '_I wonder what he's like now...'_ Fionna thought. _'Does he still remember me?'_ Fionna often tried to send letters to him by pigeon, to tell him that she was indeed alive, but Ice Queen made sure they never got out of the kingdom.

Fionna's POV:

I've been in here for 9 years now, and I'm now sixteen. I have tried all these years to escape but to no avail. Since I turned sixteen, I could tell the Ice Queen was up to something. I couldn't decipher what it was yet, but I could tell that I wasn't going to like it...

One night, like all others I was lying in my bed, thinking of a way to get out of this tower. But like always, nothing seemed possible. The tower had a window, but the tower was just too high up to jump. The door was always locked and some guards only opened a small window on it when it was time for me to eat. There wasn't much in my room either. I had a bed and luckily a small bookcase with my father's books. I sighed; I don't think I'm ever going to get out...

Just then an idea came to me, I looked around the room and just as I thought, found just the book I was looking for in my bookcase. It was one of my father's books, I opened it to the last page and found a key. I remember my father telling me about this when I was younger and to use it in case of an emergency. If this wasn't an emergency, I don't know what is... I picked up the key and looked around the room, I thought for a bit and it came to me, the bookcase! With some effort I pushed it to the side to reveal a secret door, I put the key in the keyhole and opened it to find a hidden passage way. _'Why didn't I think of this sooner?' _I thought. After closing the door behind me, I walked down the passage way which was dimly lit by some torches on the walls. I continued walking till I got to a small room with another door. In the middle of the room was a glass case. I opened it and inside was an amazing silver sword with an emerald-green hilt. I grabbed it, and slowly walked out the other door. I was greeted with the moon light shinning down on me, I was at the boarder of the kingdom and in front of me was the Dark Forest. I hesitated, but ran as fast as I could away from the Ice kingdom...

Author's POV:

While the princess finally found a way to escape the Ice Kingdom, the Ice Queen decided to pay a visit to Fionna. He heals clacking on the icy floor, as she walked up the steps that led to the tower. When she got the door, she loudly unlocked it and walked inside. She was surprised however when she found no one in the room. The Ice Queen, screamed in frustration _'How could she have escaped!?_ She asked herself '_I will find her one way or another, and know just the guy for the job...'_

Meanwhile, in a far away kingdom lay a prince or should I say king under a tree, strumming his axe-shaped bass. It was night time, but when was it not in the Nightosphere? Where demons and vampires lived, ruled by the Lady of Evil, Heather Abadeer. Marshal Lee, King of the Vampires and prince of the Nightosphere was strumming his bass, thinking about his own father that passed away, centuries ago, during the Mushroom War... The Vampire King was fed up of his mother, telling him to rule the Nightosphere. Today was the last straw, she told him that he needed to find a Queen and finally take the throne. What was bad about it was that after he, once again refused, his mother called up his ex-girlfriend Ashley and told her that he wants to marry her! Of course Marshal went nuts; he hated no one more than Ashley...

_Flashback: _

_Marshal's POV:_

_'Oh honey! Someone wants to see you! 'My mother called out to me, in a sickly sweet tone. 'Something must be up...'I thought and stopped strumming my axe-bass, going to the throne room to see who would interrupt me during my 'bass-time'. I walked in and saw the last person I wanted to see, besides my mum... Ashley, my ex-girlfriend;I dumped her when she sold my precious teddy bear Hambo to a wizard. _

_"What's she doing here!?"I demanded, pointing at Ashley who was smirking._

_"Why, she's your new wife!" My mother exclaimed and my anger rose even more._

_"WHAT!? There is no way I'm marrying her!" I yelled, showing my demon face._

_"Oh, don't tell me you're still mad at her for selling that stupid doll of yours..."My mother asked, rolling her eyes._

_"Yes, I am! And Hambo wasn't a stupid doll!" I justified crossing my arms._

_"Oh, come on Marshy! Can't you forgive me?" Ashley practically begged._

_"Hmm, let me think..."I said, making her believe I was actually considering it. "Of course...NOT!"I yelled at her and threw her out the window._

_"Marshal! Why did you do that?" My mother asked me. _

_"For the last time mother, I'm __**not **__ruling the Nightosphere! And I'm certainly not going to marry anyone, especially Ashley!" I argued and not waiting for a reply a floated out the window._

_End of Flashback..._

So here I am, sitting under a tree with nothing to do, strumming my axe-bass. I was about to head to my room when a messenger came running in the kingdom.

"Vampire King! Vampire King! He called out to me; he looked like he was from the Ice Kingdom.

"Yeah? If you're looking for my mother, she's inside the  
castle, where she always is..."Said picking up my axe-bass and flinging it on my shoulder.

"Oh no, your majesty I have a letter for _you_. My queen requests your help..." He said handing me a blue envelope.

"My help? With what?" I asked looking up from the envelope in my hands to the messenger, but he was already gone. "Huh, weird..."I muttered taking out the letter.

* * *

_Dear Vampire King,_

_ I am writing to ask you of a favour concerning my beautiful daughter. I am afraid she has gone missing, probably kidnapped by the Fire Kingdom. I believe that they have taken her to the Dark forest. I ask of you to head into the forest, retrieve my pour princess and bring her back to the Ice Kingdom. You know that forest better than anybody else and you are the only one that can save her. I will be sure to reward you for your effort!_

_Sincerely,_

_ Ice Queen_

* * *

I looked at the letter again and again. The Ice Queen wanted _me_, to go into the Dark Forest and save her daughter? Is she talking about the Ice Princess? Definitely, there is no other princess in the Ice Kingdom..._right? _

Someone must have told my mother about this because next thing you know she's forcing me into going. She said that Ice Queen is_ 'a dear friend' _and that we have to_ 'keep relationships between kingdoms strong' _Yeah right, as if she cares about that, she just wants to torment me... I sighed and headed off towards the Dark forest to find this 'missing' princess.

Fionna's POV:

I was running through the forest that seemed dead and as I travelled further and further in, the scarier it seemed. Now I know why it's called the 'Dark' Forest. The trees are so thick there's barely enough room for any light to show through. I suddenly tripped on a root and fell to the ground. I slowly got up and could see something moving around me. I panicked and looked around the small clearing I was in but couldn't see anything but dark, almost black trees. I lifted my sword and slowly walked forward, looking for a way out of the Forest. I heard a noise behind me and quickly turned round to see I was face to face with a big forest troll. Man it was ugly... I backed away a bit; just in time to dodge his big, green fist that was going to hit me. Since this thing didn't seem to have any brain at all, I quickly jumped on his large hand and made my way towards its head. Before it had time to react, I made a big cut on his cheek with my sword. He howled in pain and quickly knocked me off, causing me to lose my grip on the sword. I fell hard on the ground and before I could get up, he was already trying to squash me. I backed away, and found myself pinned to a large rock.

The troll lifted its fist ready to finish me off. I closed my eyes and waited for the troll to end me, but he never did. I opened my eyes to see it staring at me, I slowly got up and it took a few steps back. I don't know what came over me at that moment but I reached out my hand and slowly but it in front of the troll's head. It hesitated a bit, before leaning into my touch. It was like I was connected with the plants and animals around me... Just then I heard a loud yell and what looked like an axe, swung down and slashed the troll's arm. It quickly ran away, bleeding and I looked at the axe in shock. I then turned round to see a boy with raven black hair, red eyes and very pale skin, wearing a red plaid shirt and dark jeans.

"You okay?" He asked me, strapping his axe back on his shoulder like a guitar.

"Yeah, and I didn't need your help. That troll wasn't going to hurt me..."I said and sighed, looking around for my sword.

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say bunny." He said to me floating in mid-air. Wait, floating? "If that's true, why do you have a sword? Little girls shouldn't be playing with swords, come to think about it, little girls shouldn't be in the Dark forest in the first place..."He said, teasingly. I huffed and continued my way, completely ignoring him.

"Hey, where you going?" He called out to me and in a flash he was right in front of me. "I have to ask ya something." He told me, blocking my way.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" I snapped at him, crossing my arms.

"You wouldn't happen to be a, I don't know...princess would you?" He asked, with a slight smirk. I tensed up, my heart beating faster.

"What? A princess_, me_? Do I look like a princess?" I asked him, crossing my arms, hiding my nervousness.

"Well..."He thought for a while looking at me up and down.

"What would a princess be doing in the woods anyway?" I questioned him and it looked like I was starting to convince him.

"Well, you do have a point, but because I'm a vampire I can tell you're lying. Nice try though..."He said, floating towards me.

"A v-vampire?"I shuttered, backing up.

"Yep, and I can tell you're lying on account of your heart beating faster." He explained, smirking.

"Um, well... nice meeting you!" I said and took off to a quick run.

Marshal's POV:

I could tell from the moment I saw her that she was the princess, but were where her kidnappers? She looks like she can hold her own, but she's still a princess... I took off in a fast run; she's pretty fast for an Ice Princess. Come to think of it, she doesn't look like the Ice Princess. She's got long golden hair, not white and from what I've heard; the Ice princess is a snob, this can't be her...

_'But what else would a princess be doing in the Dark Forest?' _I asked myself and I quickly ran after her, enjoying a good hunt. She was actually a bit of a challenge, but nobody escapes the Vampire King... I used my vampire speed and in a flash I was right in front of her. She pulled to a stop, but apparently not quick enough and she bumped into me, losing her balance. I quickly put a hand around her waist before she fell and steadied her. She looked up and blushed at how close we were and struggled to get out of my grip. I would have blushed too if I wasn't a vampire...

"Let me go!" She demanded, struggling as I pulled her closer to me.

"Not gonna happen princess, were going to get you back to the Ice Kingdom. They've been worried ya know..."I explained to her, floating up towards the Ice Kingdom. She stopped struggling for a moment at the mention of the Ice Kingdom, her eyes went wide and she began struggling even more.

"No! Please, anywhere but there!" She begged me and I looked at her confused.

"Aren't you the Ice Princess?" I asked her. A princess begging_ not_ to go back to her own kingdom?

"Do I look like an ugly, snob to you!?"She snapped back as we were nearing the Kingdom gates.

"No, not really. You're quite beautiful..."I commented and she looked at me and blushed again, a colour I loved. "But if you're not the Ice Princess, who are you?" I asked her as I set her down in front of the gates that led to the kingdom.

"I'm-" She began, but Ice Queen came in flying and shouted, cutting her off.

"Grounded!" The crazy Queen yelled and came down next to us. She grabbed her by the arm and forced her, rather painfully it seemed, into the gates.

"Thank you some much for finding her Marsha Lee! She hasn't wondered of on her own before and I was so worried!" The queen exclaimed.

"No problem." I shrugged, but noticed something. "Hey, didn't you first say she was kidnapped?" I questioned suspiciously.

"Um, yeah! That's what I meant! Come on _sweetie_!" She said, pushing the princess, roughly into the Ice Kingdom, the gates closing behind them.

"That was odd..."I said to no one in particular and floated off to my house. _'Something's going on here_... 'I thought as I floated through the Grasslands_. 'Maybe I'll pay the bunny princess a little visit later on...' _I chuckled and headed to home.

* * *

A's note: Here's the end of chapter 1 ! Hope you liked it! :)


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: _

Fionna was forcefully, pushed back into the tower by the Ice Queen's guards. The princess fell hard on the cold floor and looked up to see the Ice Queen in front of her, smiling evilly.

"You thought you could escape that easily?" She cackled. When Fionna stayed silent, her smirk turned in a scowl and grabbed Fionna by her arm painful, forcing the princess to look at her.

"When I talk to you, you _will_ look at me!" She said angrily and stared down at the helpless girl.

"Now...Tell me, how did you manage to get out?" The evil Queen asked, curiously.

"I'll never tell you!" Fionna snapped and glared at the Queen. The Queen slapped Fionna hard, making her fall on her bed. The Ice Queen, giving up on the subject, for now, glared at the blonde and continued.

"I came to pay you a _visit_, but found out you were gone. I immediately called a... _old friend_ of mine and he thankfully, brought you back here. The reason I came was to inform you that my brother, the Ice King, is visiting the kingdom. I want you to be on your best behaviour or else..."The Queen threatened.

"...or else what?" Fionna asked, not at all intimidated by her threat.

"I lock you up in the dungeon, simple as that..."The Ice Queen said with an evil grin. Fionna had been down there once before when she was little, it was a frightening experience, so Fionna only nodded. Ice Queen smirked in victory and walked towards the door.

"Oh, and before I forget, I you tell anyone who you really are you'll wish you kept your mouth shut." She threatened in a low, evil voice and left the princess alone, locking the door behind her.

Fionna's POV:

_'What am I going to do?'_ I thought. _'I can't escape or they'd catch me again and who knows what she'll do to me then...'_ I continued, shuddering.

_"_I'm surprised I got off that easy..."I muttered sitting on my bed, sighing. "It's no use, I'm never getting out of here..."I said silently to myself, looking at my lap.

"Why? Don't you like it here?" I heard an all too familiar voice. I tensed and looked to my window to see the vampire from earlier.

"W-what are you d-doing here!?"I asked standing up.

"Relax; I just came to see if you were alright." He said surprising me, smirking.

"Why do you care? You couldn't care less if the Ice Queen killed me!" I exclaimed, crossing my arms.

"Hey now, why would you say that?" He said, floating in the room. I stayed silent, turning my back to him.

"What I don't understand is...Why didn't you want to come back? Weren't you kidnapped?" He asked me now sounding closer to me. When I stayed silent he continued.

"And...Why did you think I didn't care?" He continued, now feeling his breath on my shoulder. He took my shoulders and made me look at him. I sighed, guess he had no idea what was going on...

"The Ice Queen has kept me locked up in this tower for as long as I can remember..."After hearing this, his face filled with shock, sadness and confusion. "...and no, I wasn't kidnapped, I tried to escape until you, so thoughtfully brought me back here!" I continued, my anger getting the best of me. A moment of silence pasted, until he spoke up again.

"Wait, why would the Ice Queen lock up her own daughter? I know she's crazy but..."He trailed off.

"Why would you think I was her daughter?" I asked him now both mad and curious, raising an eyebrow.

"That's what she told me, when she said you got kidnapped..."He explained confused. I confused him even more when I slightly chuckled.

"You have no idea who I am, do you?" I asked him, smirking.

"Nope, I'm totally confused right now..."He said with a fanged smirk. "Care to...enlighten me?" He said seductively leaning forward. I blushed a bit and pushed him away.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me anyway..."I said, sighing and sitting on my bed.

"Try me..."He dared and floated next to me.

"You'd better sit down..."I told him and he chuckled in response. "Fine then..."I sighed, standing in front of him and took a deep breath.

"I am Princess Fionna of the Earth Kingdom, daughter of King Arthur." I confessed and waited for him response. He didn't do anything at first, just floated there, taking in what I had just said. He then burst out of laughter, rolling on the ground.

"Ha-ha, good one! Now seriously, who are you?" He asked, wiping a tear from his eye.

"I wasn't joking." I said with all seriousness and he stared at me wide eyed.

"You mean...You're the mythical princess of the Earth Kingdom?" He asked me, completely shocked.

"Well, I wouldn't say mythical..."I told him blushing, fidgeting with my dress. "But you have to promise that you won't tell anyone!" I begged him with pleading eyes.

"What, why?" He asked, dumbfounded.

"Because, if the Ice Queen finds out that a person knows that I'm still alive and real she'll know I told someone and..."I rambled trailing off, not wanting to think about what she'd do to me.

"Wait, how long have you been here?" He asked in a saddened voice.

"About, 9 years..."I said looking anywhere but him.

"And she had you locked up all these years!?"He asked now turning to anger. _Why was he angry?_

"Yeah... but why would you care? You're just an _'old friend'_ of the Ice Queen's, a hunter that she hired to capture me and bring me back here again..."I said to him, coldly.

Marshal's POV:

I stared at her in shock. She first says that she's the long lost princess and that she's been kept here for 9 years, then she says I'm a friend of the Ice Queen!? And she thinks I'm a hunter?

"Okay, first of all, I wouldn't be caught dead -or rather living- being friends with that crazy witch! Second, I'm not a hunter, in fact..."I said floating higher, showing my fangs.

"I'm Marshal Lee, the Vampire King." I introduced myself, floating closer to her as she stared at me in shock. "Nice meeting you, Princess." I told continued smugly, taking her delicate hand and placing a gentle kiss on her knuckles. That's when I noticed, he skin was almost as white as snow and looking at her eyes, were a deep, mesmerizing blue.

"Um, I should get going..."I said, when I realised that I was staring, still holding her hand. Embarrassed, I floated to the window.

"Wait!" She cried, silently. I turned back to see her walking towards me, the moonlight shinning down on her figure, making her seem like an angel. It was that moment I realised that I may be starting to like her...

"Will I ever see you again?" She asked me, looking into my blood red eyes. '_She wanted to see me again? After what I'd done to her?'_ I asked myself.

"You just might bunny..."I told her, smirking and floating out the window. Something inside me, told me that she would...

Fionna's POV:

"Will I ever see you again?" I asked him, looking into his blood red eyes. _'Why did I ask that? I'm I crazy? He's the reason I'm back here!'_ I thought to myself, but something told me I indeed wanted him to come back...

"You just might bunny..."He replied, smirking and floated out the window, into the darkness of the night. I had a feeling that he would, and I strangely looked forward to it... _'Wait, am I starting to like him!?'_I yelled at myself mentally and lay down on my bed, thinking of a certain Vampire...

The next day, I woke up to the cold of the snow, one again falling out the window. I slowly rose from my bed and looked out the window to see, little snowflakes falling from the sky. I reached out and watched as some snowflakes landed gracefully in my hand. Just then, something dawned on me. It never snows this much unless the Ice Queen is extremely angry or when someone important was visiting the kingdom. I then realised today was the day the Ice King was going to be visiting the Kingdom. I sighed and sat on my bed, brushing my long, blonde hair with a brush one of the, kinder, maids gave me once when I was younger. That was before the maids were replaced with cold-hearted ice-guards, which stood all around the castle encase of an intruder. Guess they didn't count on Marshal Lee coming in through my window...

I chuckled at the thought and finished brushing my hair. Just when I was about to put my headband on, Ice Queen barged through the door with some of her guards.

"I see you are awake..."She commented, looking down on me. "The Ice King has arrived. I want you to stay out of the way, I will be holding a meeting with Aaa royalty later and I don't want any incidents... Understand?" She said in a cold, serious tone. I only nodded and she cackled evilly before heading out the door.

I knew that by _'incidents'_ she meant the royalty of the other kingdoms finding out about me. I bet she has them fooled that I never existed and that she's a 'good Queen'...

Author's POV:

Meanwhile, just outside, the royals where starting to come to the meeting, with their guards and royal attire. Ice Queen put on a fake smile and greeted each one of them as they arrived, while some ice-guards directed them to a large room where to meeting was to take place.

Just a few miles away, a certain Candy Prince was running around his lab, trying to gather all his notes before he was officially late for the meeting. While the Prince was running around, panicking, he didn't notice that a mischievous, Vampire King was casually floating in his window.

"Hey Gumbutt, what's up?" Marshal Lee said, floating in carelessly.

"Not now Marshal Lee! I'm trying to get ready for the Aaa royalty meeting in the Ice Kingdom and I am already late!" Gumball exclaimed, looking around for the rest of his papers.

"That dumb meeting? What's so important about that? You just sit there and listen to the other stuck up Princes and Kings talk and talk, while you stare boringly at the ceiling... which is always much more interesting..."Marshal said chuckling. The prince glared at him and continued getting ready.

"I don't have time now Marshal, I have to get to the Ice Kingdom in..."He began glancing down at his watch and gasping. "...less than ten minutes or I will be officially late!"The pink prince continued, panicking.

"Relax Gummy, I'll take ya there..."The vampire said. _'Plus, I might get a chance to see my bunny again..'_ Marshal thought waiting for a response from the Candy prince, he grabbed his arms and floated quickly out the window. Luckily he had gathered all his notes just in time...

In less than a minute the two royals made it to the Ice Kingdom and Gumball relaxed when he saw that most of the royals weren't there yet. He sighed in relief and turned to thank the vampire.

"Thank you Marshal Lee, although you could have warned me..."The prince said dusting of his princely clothes.

"No problem Gummy." Marshal replied with a devious smirk.

"What are you up to Marshal?" The prince asked noticing the glint in the vampire's eyes.

"Me? Nothing! Why would you think I was up to something?" Marshal asked innocently as they passed through the Kingdom gates.

"I know you Marshal; you strangely help me, without much teasing, plus you never come to any of the Aaa royalty meetings!"Gumball stated suspiciously.

"What can I say, I'm feeling generous today and who said I was coming to the meeting?" The Vampire King asked mischievously, smirking at the confused Candy Prince.

"If you're not going to the meeting...then what are you still doing in the Ice Kingdom?" PG questioned, eyebrow raised.

"Let's say I'm visiting a friend..."Marshal smirked and floated away. The prince sighed, still confused.

"Don't cause any trouble Marshal Lee!" He called after him as the vampire chuckled. The prince then made his way into the castle and was led to a large room where other royals sat at a long table. He found his name and sat down in his seat, preparing his notes for the meeting.

* * *

While the royals gathered slowly into the castle, Fionna sat in her tower watching from her window as they arrived, completely oblivious to the young princess locked up in a tower. She sighed, watching the various royals, mostly princes; make their way to the castle, enjoying their freedom. She was struck out of her thoughts when she heard a knock on her door. It was strange for someone to knock; if someone came up here it was the Ice Queen or occasionally the Ice Princess to tease her. They would just fling the door open and barge in rudely.

_'Who could that be_?' Fionna thought and stood up. "Um, come in?" Fionna asked with uncertainty as the door opened slightly. Standing there was a boy, around her age, with orange skin and a Mohawk of flaming hair. On his forehead was a small, red gem and he was wearing red and orange princely clothes. He seemed to be made of fire, this confused the young princess even more.

"Oh, um sorry. I thought this was the bathroom..."He said shyly, slightly embarrassed.

"It's okay, but why would a bathroom be located so high up, in a tower?" Fionna questioned him curiously.

"Okay, well... you got me. I was told that I was not allowed to go up to the towers. I'm guessing my curiosity got the best of me, since they wouldn't tell me what was up here..." He explained. "I'm Flame Prince by the way...and you are?" He asked me with a smile.

"I'm Fionna..."She replied, not reviling her title.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Fionna." The prince said and placed a quick kiss on her hand so he wouldn't burn her. She slightly blushed, but quickly hid it away.

"Likewise, but I think you should get going. The towers are...not the best place to be...Besides, aren't you here for the meeting?" The princess asked stepping back into the room.

"No, actually my mother's attending the meeting, I just came along..."He replied and stepped out. "Hopefully I will...see you later?" The fiery prince asked.

"Um, sure...I'm not going anywhere." Fionna said awkwardly. He was about to questioned her when someone called his name.

"I should get going..."He said and closed the door.

"Weird guy..."Fionna muttered sighing and sitting on her bed.

"Yep, sure is..."Answered another voice, making Fionna jump. She turned towards the window to see a certain Vampire King appearing out of nowhere.

"Oh, it's you." Fionna sighed in relief. "You have to stop doing that..."She continued, crossing her arms.

"Scared ya, didn't I?" Marshal smirked, reviling his fangs.

"As if..."The princess huffed and sat on her bed again. "You surprised me, there's a _big _difference..."She argued.

"Whatever you say bunny." Marshal chuckled. Fionna glared at him and questioned curiously.

"Have you come for the meeting, oh great Vampire King?" She asked with sarcasm, he just chuckled again and floated towards her. "In case you haven't noticed, it's downstairs." She joked smirking.

"Do I look like the kind of person that goes to boring meetings?" He asked.

"No, not really... You know for a King, you sure don't dress like it." She pointed out, jokingly.

"I'm a King, I wear what I wanna wear..."He shrugged, as Fionna rolled her eyes.

"Wanna go somewhere fun?" He asked after a while, with a mischievous smirk.

"W-what?" She asked, not clearly getting what he said.

"Come on, let's have some fun!" He repeated, holding out his hand.

"And leave the tower? Are you crazy!?"She asked him, standing up.

"What's wrong with that? Haven't you left before?" He asked, confused.

"No, well I tried to escape that once and I got lucky that time, next time I won't be so lucky..."She said, shuddering at the thought of going to the dungeon.

"What do you mean?" He asked, taken aback by her sudden fear. Fionna didn't reply, instead she remembered her time in the cold, dark dungeon when she was just ten years old. The Ice Queen had put her there when she wasn't obeying her and was 'misbehaving'. She had stayed there for just three days, but that was enough to make anyone scared.

"Hello? Earth to Fionna?" Marshal said jokingly waving a hand in front of her face.

"Huh? What?" She asked snapping out of her trance.

"I was asking what would happen if you left again." He repeated.

"Oh..."The princess replied looking down. "She would just lock me up in the..."She paused for a moment before gulping and continuing. "...dungeon."

"What!?"He asked shocked and looked like he was thinking hard about something. "Stay here, I have something to do..."He said before disappearing out the window.

"Where does he think I'm gonna go anyway?" Fionna questioned herself and sat down on her bed humming a song her mother used to sing to her.

Marshal Lee's POV:

When I heard how the Ice Queen treated her for nine long years, something inside me snapped. _'That's it! I'm getting her out of there!' _I thought and I don't know why, but I felt the urge to take this princess away and keep her save in my arms forever. _'Was I falling for her?'_ I asked myself as I floated to a castle window. I peaked in and saw that the meeting was just starting... I sighed and decided to go home and rest before I come up with a plan to rescue my princess...

* * *

A's note: This is chapter 2! Feel free to review! I'm open to suggestions!


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3:_

Marshal's POV:

I woke up and realised I had slept for two hours, the meeting must have ended by now... I grabbed my grey hoodie and pulled it over my red plaid shirt and floated towards the Candy Kingdom, where a certain Pink Prince was located...

Author's POV:

Marshal Lee quickly got to the Candy Kingdom and found Prince Gumball in his room, concentrating on something on his desk. Marshal chuckled and turned invisible; he sneaked in, through the bedroom window and floated behind the Candy Prince.

"Boo!"Marshal, said in the prince's ear and he immediately jumped up from his desk.

"Marshal Lee!"The prince exclaimed angrily. "Can't you see I am busy? I have no time for your teasing!" He continued and proceeded to gather his notes that are were now scattered across the floor.

"Aww, come on Gummy! What could be so important that you don't have time for me?"Marshal said in a saddened voice, looking at the prince, picking up some papers. When the prince didn't answer he decided to see for himself and picked up some papers.

"Wow, who's the cutie?"Marshal asked smirking, looking at a sketch of a girl, not realising who she was.

"Marshal, give that back!"Prince Gumball exclaimed angrily jumping up and trying to get his sketch from the floating vampire's grip.

"Not until you tell me!"Marshal teased floating higher. "Is she your girlfriend or something?"He asked now curious. The prince first blushed, but then sighed and gave in.

"If you must know, she was an old friend of mine..."PG said in a sad tone.

"Was?"Marshal asked, more curious, studying the picture.

"Yes, it is said she past away from a rare disease, but I now begin to doubt..."He explained to the vampire, who was now confused.

"What makes you say that?"Marshal questioned.

"Well, I don't know...I feel she is still alive, somewhere out there in the Ice Kingdom..."Gumball said, surprising the Vampire King.

"Wait...hold on! You, the Prince who always bases his theories on facts and clues, says that you_ feel_ she might be alive?"Marshal questioned once again.

"Well I-"PG began but was interrupted by the vampire.

"And you say she's in the Ice Kingdom? No way is she going to be alive! Wait... you're not talking about the _Ice Princess_ are you?"Marshal teased, knowing of the Princess's crush on the Pink Prince.

"What? No!"He defended waving his arms in the air. "And I'm sure she's alive! She's much too precious to the Ice Queen alive_. I think..." _Gumball stated. "She is after all a princess..."He continued deep in thought, just then Marshal realised something.

"A Princess, missing, in the ice kingdom..."Marshal repeated the facts in his mind, trying to find out who this princess is. Suddenly it came to him, he was talking about Fionna! "Wait! You're not talking about the Earth Kingdom princess, the one that mysteriously died?"Marshal questioned in doubt.

"Yes, that's the one. The sketch in your hands shows what she might look like now. I drew it based upon a photo of her when we were young..."Gumball said, nostalgically.

_'Well, you're way off, she's much more beautiful than that...'_Marshal thought to himself.

"You knew her?"The vampire asked.

"Who Fionna? Yes, we were best friends, until her father married the Ice Queen..."

"Who would be dumb enough to marry the Ice Queen? What happened after that?"Marshal asked, trying to process everything. Gumball ignored the first statement and carried on.

"I was told she became very sick after her father's disappearance. They wouldn't let anyone see her, not even me... I was later informed that she had died a few weeks later..."Gumball said, holding back the tears.

Marshal, noticing his friend's sadness spoke up, finally deciding on tell him...

"Hey, Gummy?"Marshal asked, snapping him from his thoughts.

"Yes, what is it Marshal?"Gumball asked.

"Well, I have some good news for ya Pinkie!"Marshal said, smiling for once. The prince looked up at him confused, Marshal Lee, smiling?

"Huh?"He asked.

"I may have found our missing princess..."Marshal said, not realising what he just said.

"What, you found Fionna!? That's amazing news Marshal!"The prince exclaimed happily. "Wait; did you just say _our_ princess?"Gumball asked, suspiciously, glaring at the vampire.

"What? No, why would I say that?"Marshal defended, crossing his arms.

"Okay, okay, perhaps I misheard..."PG said, doubtingly. "Where did you find her?"He asked curiously.

"Well, it's a long story..."Marshal said and began telling the prince exactly how and where he found her. "And now she's lock up in the tower again, who knows what that witch will do to her if we don't hurry!"He concluded, feeling guilty.

The Candy prince sighed and turned to face the worried vampire. "So, what's the plan?"He asked him.

"I thought you'd never ask..."The vampire replied with a devious smirk and began telling the prince of his plan to rescue the captive princess.

Meanwhile, as night time fell upon the Land of Aaa, Fionna had finally gone to sleep after a lot of thinking. She soon woke up though, when she had a nightmare. Not just a nightmare, a memory, the memory of the Ice queen freezing her father. She woke up crying and breathing heavily. She never cried, she only cried for her father.

The nights past and she hadn't heard from either Marshal Lee or the Ice Queen. That was suspicious, she was up to something. On day, the princess was sitting on her window sill, watching the snow fall slowly from the sky. All of a sudden, she heard loud noises coming from the other side of the door, startling her. She turned her head round and heard voices talking something she couldn't make out and suddenly stop. Just then the door swung open reviling the Ice Queen standing there, smiling evilly. _'Uh-oh, what now!?'_Fionna thought, panicking.

The Ice Queen came in with three ice-guards behind her. The evil ice-witch grinned evilly and ordered her guards to grab Fionna as she walked out the door; the guards holding the princess, close behind. Fionna struggled to get out of their grip but they were just too strong.

"Where are you taking me?"Fionna demanded, as they descended further into the castle. The Queen cackled evilly and soon came to a stop. The princess looked in horror as the Queen began making her way down a dark set of stairs she knew all too well. Fionna now knew where she was taking her...the dungeon. Fionna stared at her in shock, eyes wide as the guards forced her down the stairs. The Ice Queen came to a halt in front of a cell, with a very small window and a bed, if you could call it that...

They tossed the princess inside and locked the door. Fionna looked up at the Ice Queen through her long golden hair that was falling in her face, to see her smirking.

"You are probably wondering why I have brought you here..."She spoke and the princess nodded.

"Well, it was obvious that you must have found a way to escape from the tower so I decided that I better make sure you didn't try it again. There is no way you're going to get out of that cell and you clearly don't have any friends to help, so you better get used to it. That tower was too good for you anyway..."The Ice Queen said laughing as she left the dungeons. That night, for the first time in years, the princess cried herself to sleep, thinking about her beloved father...

* * *

On the other side of the castle, in a large room sat the Ice Queen cackling evilly, pleased that her plan was going along perfectly. The Ice Queen couldn't just let the princess go free. She was the only one that had a heart pure enough to end her rain, restoring the Earth Kingdom and being the Earth Kingdom princess, she was sure the young girl would succeed.

She couldn't kill her because the young princess might come in handy if the truth ever leaked out. The evil Queen had therefore locked her up so she had no chance of escaping and ever finding out about her true abilities. Fionna couldn't escape though and there was certainly no one to help free her. Little did the evil Queen know that that last person she'd expect was currently forming a plan to do just that...

_Marshal's POV:_

I decided with Gummy that it was best to go get her as soon as possible. We spent some days planning and tonight I was finally gonna have her in my arms... _'Why do I keep thinking that?'_I asked myself as I headed towards the Ice Kingdom.

As I got nearer, I was getting more and more suspicious that something was up... I approached her tower window and floated inside. I looked around the room, but oddly enough Fionna was nowhere to be seen... I then caught something shinning under the moonlight, just under her bed. I floated down and saw it was her sword; I placed it on my belt and looked around.

_'That's strange, where could she be?' _I thought and then I remembered what she had said_. 'The dungeons...' _I thought and panicked. _'Time for plan B'_ I thought.

I quickly turned invisible and started floating around the castle trying to find another way in. After some time, I saw an open window, floating in I found myself in a dimly lit corridor. As I moved further into the castle, I looked for a way to reach the dungeons.

'Glob, this place in massive!'I thought as I rounded another corner, but almost bumped into a guard. Thankfully I was still invisible and just barely got out of the way. _'This castle is swarming with guards, the crazy witch, must be paranoid or she really doesn't want my bunny escaping...Too bad...' _I thought smirking, as I came across a set of dark stairs, leading deeper into the castle. I decided to follow my instincts and descended the stairs. Turns out I was right, at the end of the staircase was the dungeon, I floated in to see a cell in the far back of the room with some moonlight shinning in. I floated to the door and peeked inside, through the bars.

I then saw something that broke my heart into a million pieces. Inside, was Fionna lying on the floor, under the moonlight, tears staining her face. I quietly used her sword and forced the wooden door open. I floated in and gently picked her up, her head resting on my shoulder. As soon as I had her in my arms I realised something. I really don't like princess Fionna, I love her... I looked down at the beautiful girl in my arms. My princess was fast asleep and by the time she woke up, she would be free...

* * *

A's note: Hope you liked the third chapter! Sorry it's shorter than the last ones, but I'll update soon!

Feel free to review! :)


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4:_

Fionna's POV:

I slowly woke up to birds singing and the sun shining on my face that was weird; the sun never shines in the Ice Kingdom. I went to get up, but I felt something holding me down... Memories of what happened yesterday came into my mind, the Ice Queen locking me up in the dungeon and crying myself to sleep on the cold dungeon floor. But the floor seemed oddly comfortable and warm... I fully opened my eyes now wide awake and felt strong arms around me, I began to panic. Just then, I heard a familiar voice next to me grunting and waking up. I slowly turned my head round and I was face to face with a pair of blood red eyes, making me jump back. That is if I could...

"Relax princess, it's just me!"I heard someone say.

"Marshal Lee?"I asked a mixture of happy, shocked, confused and embarrassed.

"The one and only!"He replied smirking.

"W-where am I?"I asked looking around. "How did I get here?"I continued, turning to look at him again.

"You're in the Candy Kingdom; I came to visit you last night but didn't find you in the tower so I looked around the castle until I found you in the dungeon. I saw you on the floor; I picked you up and brought you back here, since I was going to do that anyway... You looked so peaceful; I didn't want to wake up." He explained and I blushed. "And you where surprisingly cold so I slept by you to warm you up..."He said, his cheeks turning blue.

"T-thank you so much Marshal Lee." I exclaimed blushing and hugging him, not used to having someone care for me and I was finally free! He hugged me back and smiled a kind smile I'd never seen on him before. He let me go and got out of the bed and helped me up.

"So I guess we should go see Gummy now, he was so excited to see you when I got here he almost made me drop you."Marshal chuckled, floating towards the door.

"Gummy?"I asked, trying to hold back a laugh. Just then there was a knock on the door and a pink boy walked in the door. My eyes widened as I realised who that person was, I grinned and ran up to him, giving him a huge bear hug.

"PG!"I exclaimed, using his nickname as he returned my hug. Marshal sniggered and I hoped Gumball wouldn't say my nickname he used to call me from when we were kids. He did...

"Snow White!"He exclaimed, spinning me around and setting me, slightly dizzy on the ground.

"Snow White? Really?"Marshal exclaimed laughing hysterically.

"Did you have to mention it in front of him?"I asked blushing and he smiled.

"Well you called me PG! And I thought you liked that name!"Gumball questioned.

"Yeah, when I was five!"I argued, crossing my arms. Both boys laughed and I stood there glaring at them, before sighing and sitting on the bed. I looked out of the window and in the distance you could just about see the snowy tips of the Ice Kingdom. _'I wonder who long it would take them to realise I was gone?'_I thought.

"Fionna?"I heard PG ask me, snapping me from my thoughts.

"Yeah?"I answered, quietly.

"I would like to say that I'm sorry for not looking for you earlier, I just...they told me that you..."Gumball said, a single tear sliding do his cheek.

"Oh Gumball it's not your fault! The Ice Queen had everyone fooled and I can't blame you for believing them. I was gone for nine years, how could you have figured out that Ice Queen held me captive?"I assured him, hugging him.

"Your right, I'm sorry Fionna..."He said hugging me back, before realising me.

"How have you been all these years?"I asked him, sitting in a chair.

"Good... My mother recently passed away, so I am in charge of the Candy kingdom now..."He said sad, sitting down across from me.

"I'm sorry to hear that Gumball, I know what that feels like..."I said, holding back tears and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you Fionna, I'm glad I still have a friend like you."PG said and smiled, taking my hand in his. "What about you?"He asked me.

"Fine..."I replied, although I don't think I looked that convincing.

Marshal's POV:

I saw PG take Fionna's hand and I immediately felt angry, but I held it in because she was best friends with the guy._ 'Was I jealous?' _I asked myself.

"What about you?"Gummy asked Fionna and I could tell she didn't want to answer.

"Fine..."She replied, although not looking very convincing.

"Hey Snowy ever had strawberries?"I asked her smirking, trying to change the subject.

"Snowy? Where did that come from?"Fionna questioned, lighting up as soon as she heard my voice. "And what might I ask are strawberries?"She questioned in a bit too formal way, making me chuckle.

"Come on, I'll show you."I told her and before she had time to react I had already slid a hand around her waist, holding her tight as we floated to a small forest. I saw her blush and held on to me tightly, afraid of falling. We landed in the strawberry fields near my house; I used it when I got fed up of my mother, which was a lot... I watched as Fionna observed her surroundings in awe, I chuckled as she studied a strawberry bush. I floated down next to her and picked one up, sucking the red from it.

"Try one."I told her as she carefully picked one and took a small bite. Her eyes lit up as she ate the strawberry.

"These are mathematical!" She exclaimed, eating another one.

"I knew you'd like them!"I said smugly and she smiled.

"Hey Marshal?"She asked, as we were sitting under a tree.

"Yeah bunny?"I answered smirking.

"I'd like to thank you again for rescuing me. No one has been this kind to me in a, long while..."She said with sadness.

"It was an honour rescuing you princess. If I'd known you where there I would have come sooner..."I said smiling. She smiled back and hugged me. We hung out for a bit eating strawberries and telling Fionna about Aaa, since she was locked up in a tower for nine years. When, suddenly my sensitive vampire ears picked up a faint sound that sounded like heavy footsteps. I quickly grabbed Fionna and floated up in a nearby tree.

"Marshal, what are you-?"She began to say but I put a hand on her mouth and motioned for her to be quiet, pointing at the two ice guards walking below us.

_"Who are we looking for again?"_One of the guards asked the other one in a low voice.

_"I don't know, the Queen said to look out for a blonde haired, young girl about this tall" _He replied, lifting his hand to show Fionna's height._ "She must be a maid or something..." _He continued and I felt that Fionna was struggling not to jump down there now and punch the guy in the face.

The other guard shrugged _"Well, we better check __every__ kingdom. The Ice Queen will have our heads if we don't find her!" _He said and I felt Fionna tense up in my arms. As soon as the guards were a safe distance away, I let her go and sat beside her on a branch.

"Fionna?"I questioned her, concerned. She looked up at me and I saw a single tear slide down her cheek. I quickly positioned her in my lap and hugged her, letting her rest her head on my chest. After a while of silence and comforting, she looked up at me.

"Sorry..."She said silently, looking away.

"Sorry for what Fionna?" I asked her.

"For, you know, having to stay with me. You probably think I'm a weak princess, who can't do anything for herself..."She answered, still not looking up at me. Then, I got really angry, how could she think like that?

"Fionna, look at me."I told her, when she didn't I cupped her chin in my hand and tilted her head up, making her beautiful eyes look into my blood red ones.

"Fionna, you're anything but a weak princess! You're strong, brave, kind and you certainly didn't need my help in the Dark Forest and for the record, I want to stay here with you, hold you in my arms and never let you go..."I told her, my cheeks turning a slight blue-my form of a blush...

"Thanks Marshal, that means a lot."She said and hugged me tightly.

Fionna's POV:

"Thanks Marshal, that means a lot." I said and hugged him tightly. _'Do I like him?' _I asked myself as I replayed his words in my mind_. 'More importantly...am I in love with him?_' I asked again and blushed.

"Marshal Lee?"I asked him concerned, as he seemed to snap out of his thoughts and turn to look at me.

"Yeah Fi?"He answered looking at me, using another nickname.

"I think we should get back to the Candy Kingdom, Gumball must be worried and we have to warn him about the ice-guards, they're probably heading his way." I said and he nodded, swiftly picking me up bridal style while handing me his umbrella to shield him from the sun and floating us back to the Candy Kingdom.

When we got closer I couldn't see any sign of the ice-guards, but felt Marshal tense up and become more alert. I looked up at him and he seemed to have spotted something in the distance with his vampire eyes.

"Marshal?"I asked him, whispering.

Marshal's POV:

As we got closer, I kept my eyes open for any kind of sign that the ice-guards were near. I didn't see anything at first, but then saw something entering the gates of the Candy Kingdom. Then I realised it was the Ice Queen's ice-guards, but there were now six instead of two that were earlier.

"Marshal?"Fionna asked me, whispering.

"Shhh!"I silenced her, pointing at the ice guards. She nodded and once we were sure they couldn't see us, I lowered us down on the ground. We slowly walked along the pink walls of the Candy Kingdom, trying to find a way to get in without being spotted and get to Gumwad before the guards.

Fionna and I were as quiet as possible, she looked for a hidden door and I turned invisible, looking over the wall to see if I could spot the guards. I waited for about a few minutes, until the idiot guards stopped for ice-cream and picked up the princess and floated over the wall into the pink Kingdom. When we were at a safe distance away, I floated us up into a window of the castle. I floated through the halls, searching for Gummy, when I found him in his lab_. 'Of course...Where else would he be?' _I thought as I floated us in. I saw Gumbutt give me a glare when we saw me still holding Fionna, I just smirked and gently put her down. She blushed a bit, but quickly turned to the prince.

"Gumball, we have a situation. Some of the Ice Queen's guards are heading this way!"Fionna explained panicked.

"Calm down Fi, we won't let them take you."I assured her.

"Yeah but they're looking for me! They know exactly what I look like and-"She rambled when a knock on the door was heard. Gumball and I shared a look and I quickly picked up the princess again and floated out the window.

Author's POV:

"Yes, come in?"The candy prince answered as the door opened to revile the short candy maid.

"Sorry to disturb you, your majesty but some of the Ice Kingdom guards are here requesting your presence." The maid said.

"It's alright Peppermint Maid. I will be with them shortly." The Prince replied and proceeded to take off his lab coat and goggles. When the maid left, Gumball sighed as he tried to remain calm and left his lab, heading towards the throne room.

Meanwhile, Marshal had taken Fionna to the nearest room with an open window which happened to be the library. The vampire put the princess on the ground and floated up to the window closing it along with all curtains to prevent light from coming through and burning him as well as anyone finding out about the princess. Fionna proceeded to lock the doors; once they were secured she slid down and sat on the floor, sighed a breath of relief. The Vampire King sat next to her and they both stayed silent for a few minutes till he finally cracked.

"I'm boooored..."Marshal wined making the blonde chuckle. "Why did I have to find the library and not the kitchen for instance!?"He continued, making Fionna laugh even more.

"Well, since we're here we might as well learn something..." The princess suggested standing up and walking towards the bookcases filled with books.

"We? Encase you haven't noticed I'm not the one who reads books. I'm more of a...musician." Marshal said smirking at her surprised face.

"Really?" Fionna questioned as she looked through the books.

"Yep, I play the bass and I'm very good at it if I do say so myself!" He said smugly. "And I sing too."He added.

"You'll have to sing for me one day." Fionna said smiling.

"Will do bunny, but only if you sing with me." Marshal Lee replied smirking.

"Oh no! I am not singing; I'm terrible!"The princess defended looking at him. He chuckled and watched her as she continued to look through the large collection of books.

"Whatcha looking for?"The vampire asked after sometime of looking at the frustrated princess.

"Nothing..." She sighed, but her eye caught something on another bookcase that was titled _'Fairytales '_. She walked over and looked at the books; a certain one caught her attention. It was an emerald green book with golden writing and on the cover it wrote _'Snow White'. _She took the book and sat at a table, opening it at the first page. Fionna gasped as she saw the picture that was drawn in the book. Marshal, who was taking this time to get some sleep got up in a blink of an eye when he heard the princess gasp. He quickly got up and found her staring wide eyed at a book.

"Fionna, what is it? Marshal asked her, concerned.

"I-it's me..."Fionna said not believing what was drawn in the book. Marshal looked at her questionably before taking a look at what she was talking about. On the page was a man with brown hair, a short beard and blue eyes with a crown on his head. He was holding a young girl, with long golden hair, sparkling blue eyes and bunny ears, both of them were smiling. Marshal Lee looked back at Fionna and saw a tear slide down her cheek.

"Fionna?" He asked as she traced her finger along the picture. The vampire sensed her sadness and hugged her, letting her cry on his chest.

* * *

On the other side of the castle, the Candy Prince was at the throne room with the guards, trying his best to look sincere like always and hide his nervousness, luckily, he was doing well.

"We are visiting every kingdom, by orders of the Ice Queen, in search for a young girl, with long blonde hair about this tall, wearing a long blue dress. Have you seen her, your majesty?" One guard asked in a cold voice. The prince pretended to be in thought, before answering.

"I don't think I have, but I will ask the candy citizens and I will be sure to inform you if I have any information on her." The prince replied casually and the guards seemed to buy it. The guards thanked the prince and quickly left the kingdom, probably to search the other kingdoms and villages.

The Candy prince sighed in relief as he began to search for the vampire and the princess. _'Where could those two be?' _He thought as he walked past the library where he heard voices. He stopped and slowly opened the door. There he saw the Vampire King hugging a crying Fionna, he looked at them confused. The Vampire King, the son of a demon and ruler of everything evil comforting the princess?

They both looked up and noticed him standing at the door, with a confused expression. Fionna quickly blushed and got out of the vampire's embrace, clearly embarrassed.

"Are you okay Fionna?"PG asked worried.

"Yes..."Fionna lied, wiping away the tears in her eyes. She then quietly made her way towards the table she'd sat earlier and started reading through the book. Gumball then turned to the King for some answers, which he gave quietly.

Fionna's POV:

I sat back down at the desk and continued flipping through the book. There were several pictures of the Earth Kingdom before the Ice Queen turned it into the Ice Kingdom, when it was full of thick woods, beautiful flowers and green hills as far as the eye could see. Back then, the kingdom was thriving and its citizens always full of joy. I really missed those days, and I couldn't help but cry when I came across pictures of how the kingdom looks now... Nothing but ice and snow covered the land and most of the citizens and animals either left for other kingdoms or were forced to work for the Ice Queen.

I continued looking through the pages and for a 'Fairytale' most of the things in the book are true, while the others I'm not quite sure. _'I'd have to ask Gumball later...' _I thought. I turned around and saw the boys fighting, sighing I decided to close the book and stop them before they get hurt...

Author's POV:

While the princess was busy reading, Gumball turned to Marshal Lee for some answers.

"What happened with Fionna?"Gumball asked curious.

"I don't know, she saw a picture of her in a book, and started crying..." Marshal said shrugging. "So, I hugged her..." He continued quietly. Before the prince could question the Vampire King's actions he immediately changed the subject.

"So, did you shake off the guards?"Marshal asked floating carelessly.

"Yes, I managed to dispose of them...for now." He sighed.

"What do you mean for now?" Marshal asked concerned.

"The Ice Queen will not rest until she gets what she wants, so there will be no doubt that they'll search everywhere for Fionna and possibly come to the Candy Kingdom again..." The Candy Prince explained. The vampire thought for a while, when suddenly he smirked. Gumball looked at him curiously, gesturing for him to go on.

"Well, what about we take the princess to my house? It's far away from anyone and who would be dumb enough to bother the Vampire King? She could hide there until we come up with a plan." Marshal said smirking, awaiting the prince's reply.

"As much as I may not like your idea Marshal, I have to say that it just might work..."Gumball said hesitantly. "We have to keep her safe... Just, don't do anything funny!" He accused the chuckling vampire.

"Me? Now why would you even think that?"Marshal said innocently, in a 'hurtful' voice.

"You know what I mean Marshal..." PG continued.

"You like her don't you?"Marshal said teasingly.

"Fionna is my childhood friend. I should be asking you that question Marshal Lee." The prince said smirking.

"W-what, me? Don't be ridiculous!"The vampire deafened.

"Your denial proves my point Marshal." Prince Gumball continued.

"Why you little-" Marshal began, ready to pounce on the prince who's expression now turned to fear. Just then, a small but strong hand reached out and grabbed the vampire's arm and pulled him back. To the prince's relief, the princess stopped him just in time.

"That's enough you two!" Fionna exclaimed pulling them apart. "What were you two arguing about anyway?" She asked and Marshal tried hard not to blush.

"Um, nothing! We were just thinking of a place to hide you..." Marshal said shrugging.

"Oh..." She replied, clearly not too thrilled by the idea of hiding.

"I know you would rather confront the Ice Queen now Fionna, but we need to hide you for long enough to form a plan. We can't just go into enemy territory without a proper plan and you can't risk staying here in case the ice-guards come back or one of the candy people sees you..." The Candy Prince explained, making the princess nod in understanding.

"So, where am I going to hide?" The princess questioned curiously.

"Well, I was thinking we could hide you at my house."Marshal Lee said.

"B-but isn't your mother 'friends' with the Ice Queen?" Fionna asked, fearful.

"That depends on what you mean by 'friends' and don't worry, I have a house all to myself. My mother gets on my nerves sometimes so I need a place to get away." Marshal said floating above to two.

"Fionna, are you okay with this idea?" The prince asked.

"Its fine PG, don't worry." Fionna assured him. "Besides, he can't be any worse than Ice Princess..." She continued, making the vampire chuckle.

"Come on then, the sun's setting so I don't need my umbrella." Marshal said, quickly picking her up.

"See ya Gummy!" He said and flew out the window.

Fionna held on tight, as Marshal sped through the sky,which was already darkening, quickly enough as to not be seen clearly from the ground. Before she knew it they arrived at a dark cave.

"A cave; why am I not surprised?" Fionna commented making marshal chuckle as he floated them inside; at the end of the cave was a small house. Surprisingly the door was unlocked, but then again who would break into the Vampire King's house? He set Fionna down gently on the couch as he floated above it.

"Okay, so first we need to find you some new clothes."Marshal started as he floated to his bedroom.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"Fionna asked as she followed him, climbing up the ladder.

"Nothing, but they're too...princess-like. We're hiding you remember? You need to blend in..."He explained, going through his closet. He soon found a pair of dark jeans and a black t- shirt.

"Um, here, the jeans are too small for me and the shirt isn't too big I hope..."He said handing her the clothes. "There's a bathroom over there."He said and pointed to a door on their right.

"Thanks."Fionna replied and went into the bathroom to change.

Fionna's POV:

I didn't really like the idea of leaving the dress my mother made me, but Marshal was right. With the dress on, they would easily find me. I quickly got changed into the clothes he gave me; the jeans were just right although the t-shirt was a size or two too big. When I finished I slowly made my way down the ladder to see Marshal strumming his axe-shaped bass. I went over and sat by him on the couch, listening to the melody he was effortlessly playing. When he noticed me, he was a bit surprised at first, but then appeared to be in thought. He quickly got up from his position above the couch, leaving his bass leaning against the wall and floated up towards his bedroom. After a while of hearing draws being opened and closed, he came back down with something in his hand. I looked at him curiously, before he came and sat next to me...well floated anyway.

Marshal's POV:

I was playing my axe-bass while waiting for Fionna to come down. When she did I was a little surprised to see her in something other than a dress, she really did look nice... Then an idea struck me, I quickly went upstairs and searched for something I found while travelling around Aaa. I floated back down next to her and opened my hand, reviling a necklace. It was a simple chain with a black bat attached to it. I saw the confusion on her face and decided to explain.

"I thought about how they were looking for blonde girl with blue eyes?" I started, after she nodded I continued.

"Well, this necklace allows you to change your appearance." I explained and put the necklace around her neck. She blushed a bit, as I smirked and stood back to see what would happen. I stared in shock as her once blonde hair turned into raven black and her eyes turned an emerald green. She looked down at her hair in surprise before looking up at me.

"It will take a while to get used to this..." She commented.

"Yeah, blonde suits you better but it's temporary..." I said shrugging.

"Now, all we got to do is think of a plan..."She said thinking.

"I think you should rest first though..."I told her.

"You're right... I'm pretty tired."She confessed, playing with her now black hair.

"Okay, I'll take the couch you take the bed." I suggested.

"No way, I'm not taking your bed Marshal. I'll sleep on the couch." She said sitting on the couch.

"You sure? Encase you haven't noticed the couch is really uncomfortable and I float." I replied.

"Fine..." She sighed, giving up. I smirked and picked her up, going upstairs and putting her on my bed.

"Good night bunny!" I told her, she was already half-asleep.

"Good night Marshal..."She replied and lay down on the bed, drifting off to sleep. I chuckled quietly and floated down to the living room. I sucked the red out of an apple before falling asleep myself. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day...

* * *

A's note: I made this one longer to make up for the last one, which was a bit short.

Hope you liked it! Feel free to review! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5:_

Author's POV:

Fionna woke up to the sound of a bass playing; she opened her eyes to see Marshal Lee floating in mid-air, strumming his axe-bass.

"Good morning bunny!" He greeted smirking when he noticed she was awake.

"Good morning..."She replied sleepily. Marshal chuckled and the two headed downstairs to eat some breakfast. They woke up early that morning to get a head start on planning. They quickly ate their breakfast and sat down on Marshal's uncomfortable red couch, well Fionna sat... he just floated above it.

"Right, so we know the Ice Queen wants you back, what we don't know is, why?" Marshal began spreading out a map of Aaa on the coffee table.

"To be honest, I'm not sure. I always thought she just really hated me..."Fionna replied shrugging, looking at the map.

"Maybe Gumwad knows..."Marshal said in thought.

"Yeah, maybe he has a book that could help us?" Fionna suggested, after a while he nodded.

"We should head over there as soon as we can." He began and headed to his room. He grabbed his black umbrella and a maroon cloak that he surprisingly didn't drain the colour of yet. He then went back downstairs and handed the cloak to the princess.

"What's this for?" She asked, inspecting the fabric.

"Put it on, it's a cloak." He explained. "Just encase there are any ice-guards there or someone recognises you."He continued, as the princess nodded putting it on and hiding her bunny-headband in her cloak.

"Oh, one more thing!" Marshal said remembering something, as Fionna looked at him curiously. "Here." The vampire King said handing Fionna her silver sword.

"Thanks Marsh!" Fionna exclaimed happily hugging him.

"No problem bunny!" Marshal said returning the hug.

"Let's go!" Marshal exclaimed after a while, opening the door, as Fionna and Marshal headed out of the dark cave.

"You know, with that necklace on and the cloak, I doubt anyone will know it's you." The Vampire King whispered proud of his work, while they were walking across the grasslands.

"Yeah, thanks to the master of disguise." Fionna said jokingly.

"Well, I am the Vampire King." He replied smugly. "What guy doesn't know how to make a disguise or pick a lock...?"He added trailing off, floating on his back.

"Um, Prince Gumball?" The princess guessed, chuckling silently.

"Yep, guess your right there." Marshal said laughing. They continued their way until they got to the Candy Kingdom gates.

Fionna looked at Marshal nervously and pulled her hood over her head. The vampire nodded and floated them over the candy walls. They steadily made their way towards the castle and Marshal floated them silently through the lab window, just encase they drew any unwanted attention from any guards or candy people. They looked around the lab and saw the prince hunched over, working on an experiment. As always, the mischievous Vampire King just couldn't resist the urge to scare the daylights out of the unsuspecting Candy prince. He quietly floated over to the prince, invisible and whispered in his ear.

"Boo." Marshal whispered and the prince jumped slightly causing the chemicals he was holding to cause an explosive reaction. This was all too much for Marshal Lee as he almost fell on the floor laughing. Fionna chuckled, but then went over to the prince and helped him clean up.

"Marshal Lee! How many times have I told you to not disturb me when I am conducting an experiment!?" Prince Gumball yelled to the laughing vampire angrily.

"Sorry man that was, ha-ha, that was priceless!" Marshal said between laughs.

"Yes, well... Where's Fionna?" The prince asked curious, but still a bit mad.

"She's right there." Marshal pointed, still chuckling. The Candy prince looked to where he was pointing and saw a girl with long black hair, green eyes wearing a cloak, a plaid shirt and dark jeans.

"Ha-ha, very funny Marshal Lee, now seriously where's Fionna?" He asked again, getting impatient.

"Dude, Fionna is right there!" Marshal exclaimed, getting annoyed. Gumball looked at the girl again, but just couldn't understand how she could be the princess.

"PG, it's me!" Fionna said, taking of the necklace, showing her usual blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. "See?" Fionna continued smiling, leaving Gumball with his mouth open, completely shocked.

"F-fionna? But how?" The prince asked confused, trying to understand.

"The necklace gum-brain, it changes the wearer's appearance. You know, just encase we run into trouble..." The vampire explained.

"Oh, I knew that..."The prince mumbled, causing Fionna to chuckle.

"Anyway, where here to see if you have any info we might use..."Marshal started.

"Well, I might have something in the royal library..."The prince said trailing off. "Follow me." He continued and pressed a secret button under his desk to revile a hidden passage way to the library.

"A secret door?" Fionna asked, surprised.

"Yes, you never know what might come up..."Prince Gumball replied smiling as they all went through the passage to the library.

In the library, Prince Gumball, Marshal Lee and Fionna where looking through all sorts of books, to see if they could find anything that could help defeat the Ice-Queen. Marshal wasn't having any luck with books, so instead he helped Fionna reach books that were too high up for her to reach. Prince Gumball on the other hand had found a few books on the Earth Kingdom and had started reading through them.

After about half an hour, Fionna and Marshal where fed up and had started reading some science books, making fun of the weird sounding names of things. That was until the candy prince, exclaimed "Aha!" That seemed to trigger their interest and the two rushed over to see what he had found.

"What is it PG? Did you find something?" Fionna asked eagerly.

"Yes, I found a book, supposedly a fairy-tale that speaks of a kind of prophecy." Gumball explained.

"Hey, that's the book I was reading the other day!" Fionna pointed out, looking at the cover that read 'Snow White'.

"Hmm..."The prince said deep in thought.

"Well, don't leave us hanging! What does it say?" Marshal asked frustrated.

"Oh right." Gumball said, snapping from his thoughts as he began reading the book out loud for the others to hear.

_"A young woman,_

_Fairest of them all_

_With lips red as blood_

_And hair bright as gold._

_She'll rise out of snow_

_Defeating the evil with one final blow._

_With her courage, bravery and might_

_She shall restore the peace_

_Along with the earth kingdom's light..."_ The prince finished, closing the book and looking over to the other two. Both of them where speechless, neither of them knowing what to make of what was just read. The first one to break the silence was Fionna.

"What does it all mean?" Fionna asked.

"Well, it basically means what it says. That a young woman will rise up and defeat the Ice-Queen, restoring the Earth Kingdom."He explained simply.

"Does it say anything else?" Marshal asked suspicious.

"No..." The prince replied, clearly not convincing the vampire.

"Let me see that." Marshal said growing impatient, reaching out for the book. Prince Gumball immediately shot up from the chair, trying to keep the book from Marshal's reach. While the boys where fighting, the princess just stood there, wondering. What was written in the book that PG didn't want her or Marshal finding out?

Fionna's POV:

I got tired of watching them argue, so as soon as neither of them were looking I sneaked over and took the book from the floor, where PG had dropped earlier. They were both too focused on each other they didn't notice me. I picked it up and flipped through the pages, trying to find the right page. I soon found it and read through the prophecy again.

_"A young woman,_

_Fairest of them all_

_With lips red as blood_

_And hair bright as gold._

_She'll rise out of snow_

_Defeating the evil with one final blow,_

_With her courage, bravery and might_

_She shall restore the peace_

_Along with the earth kingdom's light._

_She shall not be alone,_

_A dark King will assist her, with a said heart of stone._

_The two will fall in love along the way,_

_Despite the obstacles, together they'll stay._

_Two kingdoms will then become one_

_Living happily for many years to come."_ I stared wide eyed at the text, reading it over and over again, trying to understand what exactly this prophecy meant. I then heard Gumball and Marshal suddenly stop fighting and the room was silent until one of them spoke up. They obliviously noticed how I was staring at the book because Marshal seemed worried.

"Hey Fi, you okay?" Marshal asked me concerned.

Author's POV:

"Hey Fi, you okay?" Marshal asked concerned, as she was still staring wide eyed at the book.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine..."Fionna replied, not convincing the vampire. But just as he was about to question again, a loud crash was heard from outside. The prince ran to the window and saw the candy people running around wildly. He then noticed about four ice-guards marching towards the castle.

"Fionna! You have to leave, now!" Gumball said panicking.

"W-what? What is it?" Fionna asked fearful looking out the window. She gasped and quickly pulled her necklace out of her pocket putting it on, instantly changing her appearance. In a blink of an eye, Marshal grabbed Fionna and the book, using his vampire speed and rushed out the room. The vampire went through the hidden passage way, it closing behind him leaving the prince to deal with the guards in the throne room. He then made his way out the tall, lab window and into the air. He was going so fast, Fionna barely had time to clutch onto his shirt. Marshal Lee landed in a nearby forest, when he was sure he wasn't being followed. He immediately looked down at the shocked princess in his arms.

"Fionna, are you alright?" He asked worried. Fionna lifted her head slightly and nodded, getting down on her feet.

"Where are we?" She asked after a while, looking around at her surroundings.

"I flew to the nearest forest, which just happens to be the Dark Forest." Marshal explained.

"Oh..."The princess replied, slightly fearful.

"Don't worry; no one knows this forest better than I do!" Marshal said assuring her. Gripping the hilt of her sword, the princess followed the vampire deeper into the forest, both hoping to get as far away from any ice-guards as possible...

Meanwhile, the prince of the Candy Kingdom was in the throne room, trying to calm down the panicking citizens. They were all coming in, yelling in fear about the ice-guards looking everywhere for a young girl.

"Okay everyone, calm down! Everything will be alright!" The prince said in an attempt to calm his people. Just as he said this, the guards marched in the castle, along with the Queen of Ice herself. She stood in front of the young prince darkly with her guards around her. She wore a dark blue gown with long sleeves that went passed her wrists and a quite big collar around her neck. Her long white hair was up in a bun and she had a lot of make up on. The sight made the prince sick, but held it together.

"Welcome to the Candy Kingdom, your Highness." He said formally and bowed to the Ice Queen.

"Prince Gumball, I have come in search of a young blonde girl. She is my niece and has unfortunately gone missing." The Queen said in a saddened tone which Gumball knew was fake. He also knew of course that she was lying; Fionna was certainly not her niece.

"Perhaps you have seen her around the Kingdom? She must be lost!" She continued, keeping up her 'Nice Queen' act. All the kingdoms and royals of Aaa thought she was good, but the candy prince now knew how wrong they all were and saw through it.

"I will sadly inform you that neither I nor the candy people have seen her. I am afraid your niece is not in the candy kingdom." Prince Gumball said calmly, half true; he had of course seen Fionna but she was indeed not in the kingdom.

"Alright then, I will search the other kingdoms and villages. Thank you for your time, prince." She replied, slightly angered.

"I will inform you if we have any sighting of her." The prince said and the Ice Queen smiled.

"Thank you, I know I can always count on you Prince Gumball." She said and left the castle. Once he was sure she was out the gates, he sighed in relief and watched as the candy people went back to their homes.

* * *

The Ice Queen left the castle and followed by her loyal guards she exited the Candy Kingdom. Once she stepped out of the gates, she turned towards her guards.

"Search the kingdom and make sure no one sees you." She ordered two of her guards that immediately obeyed going back into the pink kingdom.

"The rest of you, search every kingdom in Aaa, I will not rest until Fionna is found." The Queen of Ice continued as the guards took off. She ordered one however, to stay behind.

"Go to my brother's son, the Ice Prince. He is a general in my army; tell him I wish to speak with him." The Queen ordered and in a flash of black smoke she was gone. The guard complied and sped off towards the Ice Kingdom.

* * *

Far away from the Candy Kingdom, Marshal led Fionna deeper into the Dark forest. With every step the princess took, the weird feeling she had only got stronger. She felt like she was being watched, but when she looked around she could see anything but the dark trees and the occasional crows. However, her mind couldn't help but wonder about that prophecy. _'Was the last part talking about Marshal?'_ She thought.

Walking beside her, Marshal seemed alert too; securing his bass strap over his shoulder and looking around, making sure Fionna was alright. He looked at her and noticed she was quite tense unlike him; she wasn't use to walking around the Dark Forest.

"You okay Fi?" He asked her concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about that prophecy..."She confessed.

"Hey, you never told me the whole prophecy." He pointed out.

"Um..."Fionna replied, blushing slightly.

"What is it?" He asked curiously.

"Well..."She began but something caught her attention, she felt something on her leg. Looking down, she saw a tree root. Fionna sighed in relief but just as she was about to look away the root seemed to come alive and wrapped around her leg. She struggled to get it off when others came up from the ground and the princess was soon covered in the roots of the tree. When Marshal noticed this, he quickly brought his axe-bass in front of him and began carefully slicing the roots as to not hurt Fionna by mistake. Marshal succeeded in freeing her right arm before another root took a hold of his waist and pulled him away.

"Fionna!" He exclaimed, pulling at the root.

Fionna took hold of her sword with her free hand and began cutting, but her strength was slowly depleting. Marshal saw this and quickly got free and ran to Fionna. The Vampire King raised his axe-bass and cut the main root that was connected with the tree. That caused the roots to fall to the ground freeing her. The princess stumbled a bit but the vampire soon steadied her.

"Fionna, are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Yep, just a little tired..."She replied. "Do trees usually do that?" She asked, causing Marshal to chuckle.

"Nope, just the trees in the Dark Forest, they're enchanted." The Vampire King explained, putting his bass back on his back. Fionna nodded and the two continued going through the forest, the subject of the prophecy forgotten for now...

* * *

Back at the Ice Kingdom, the Ice Prince walked into the throne room. He was wearing a knight's uniform as he was the general of the Ice Queen's army. He was about seventeen, a year older than Fionna, but he was so good at sword fighting and battling in general that she decided he was best suited for the job. That and the fact that she was certain that he would be loyal to her and that she could trust him with any task. When the Prince got to the throne, he kneeled before the evil Queen out of respect.

"You called for me?"He asked.

"Yes, I have a special mission for you. You will gather a team of men that know the Dark Forest well and search for Fionna. You shall head out immediately, do not return until you have not captured her. When you find her, bring her back to me." The Ice Queen ordered, getting to the point, smiling darkly. The Ice Prince nodded and left, heading into town to find his team.

Reaching the town, the prince had no problem recruiting men for his team. Most people fear the Dark Forest because so far anyone who had gone in there hadn't come out, but there were some that jumped at the opportunity to join when he said he would offer payment. He had already recruited six young men; an archer, an expert on the dark forest, a few swords men and even an expert on fire, just encase they needed to burn the forest down to get to the princess. They were just about to head out towards the forest when a young man approached them, about sixteen.

"You need a fire expert?" He asked from under his cloak.

"We already have a fire expert." The ice Prince replied annoyed. The boy smirked and raised his hand, aiming a fireball at their expert making him fall off his horse.

"What about now?" He asked smirking, as the slightly older boy sighed.

"Alright, you're in." The Ice Prince said as they all headed into the evil Dark Forest.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Dark Forest, Marshal and Fionna were almost at the end of the forest. They could just about see a small clearing in the distance, but just before they could enter the clearing, they heard voices a few feet behind them. Marshal, with his enhanced hearing, could tell they were horses and by the sound of their hooves, he could guess that whoever was riding them did not clearly know their way around the forest, as they were going at a slow pace. Marshal motioned for Fionna to be quite as he turned invisible.

"Stay behind this boulder, while I check it out." He whispered and pointed to a large boulder. Fionna nodded and quickly hid behind it as Marshal Lee disappeared into the trees.

Marshal's POV:

I floated around invisible following the sound of voices and horses. I didn't like leaving Fionna alone, but I had to see who was possibly following us. As I got nearer, I recognised the main voice giving orders. I soon confirmed my suspicions; it was the Ice Queen's nephew Ice Prince. They were now walking in front of me, the Ice Prince in front and about six other men behind him. The guy at the back looked a bit familiar, bit I could see clearly because of his cloak so I didn't pay much attention. The Ice Prince was constantly looking around, I knew what he was looking for; Fionna, but I'm not a guy to give up easily. I rushed back to Fionna after I made sure they were a good distance away, but they were still closing in on Fi's position.

When I got there though, Fionna was gone...

* * *

A's note: Here's the latest chapter! Sorry it took so long, school just started and I'm quite busy at the moment...

Oh, and sorry about the cliff hanger, just couldn't resist! :)

_Feel free to review! =)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6:_

Fionna's POV:

While Marshal had gone to see what was following us, I stayed behind the boulder like he told me to. I waited a while, when I heard a low growl. I turned round seeing a big wolf growling at me, showing his big, sharp teeth. I slowly got up and backed away from the boulder I was sitting against as it slowly advanced towards me, obviously wanting to make me its meal. Just as he was about to pounce on me, I quickly moved out of the way and began running the opposite direction to where Marshal had headed. I was running as fast as I could but the hungry wolf was gaining on me...

Author's POV:

Unknown to Fionna, while Marshal Lee was heading back to her, the Ice Prince and his men also picked up on the slight noise she made and were heading her way too.

Without noticing, Fionna ran towards the clearing. In the distance she could just about see a small bridge over a dried up river. Fionna ran as fast as she could, barely avoiding roots and rocks in her path. Remembering her sword, she stopped and turned round to face the wolf. Before she could reach out and grab her sword though, an arrow was suddenly shot at the wolf, making it fall to the ground. The princess stood there paralyzed, thinking she might be next while wondering who shot the wolf.

Looking around, Fionna saw several men, coming out of the trees surrounding the clearing she was now in. Slightly frightened, but not showing it, she took a few steps back to get a good look at her surroundings. She was now in the middle of the clearing and every way she looked she saw another guy, they all looked like knights. There was an archer, several swords men, a dark looking guy and an oddly familiar guy in a cloak.

_'Where have I seen him before?'_ The princess thought. Fionna then turned round to see one of them approaching her. He had white, short hair and a light blue knight's outfit, he also had blue skin.

_'Must be from the Ice Kingdom... ' _Fionna thought. _'Good thing I have the necklace Marshal gave me, on..._'

"Hello there miss, might I ask what a beautiful girl such as your self is doing out in these woods? Alone?"He asked curiously.

"I-I'm taking a walk..." Fionna replied calmly, crossing her arms, but he didn't look convinced. Out of the corner of her eye, Fionna saw a pair of blood red eyes hiding in the shadows. She instantly recognised them and smiled, knowing Marshal Lee was close encase anything happened.

"Let me introduce myself."He began. "I am the Ice Prince, of the Ice Kingdom... and who might you be, miss?" He asked smiling, kissing her hand in a princely fashion. Fionna though, wasn't at all affected by his actions, as she would normally around a boy.

The princess felt nervous, not knowing how to respond. She knew she had to come up with a name quickly, as to not reveal her true identity, so she said the first thing that came to her mind...

Marshal's POV:

I rushed back to Fionna when I heard a wolf growling, in the direction of where she was waiting. Still invisible, I went back to the boulder were I left her; the only thing was...Fionna wasn't there. I began to panic and look around trying to find her. I then saw footsteps and hoped they didn't find her first...

I used my enhanced hearing to listen out for Fi's voice. I soon pick it up, but she sounded nervous. I quickly flew in her direction; I soon came to a clearing and saw the Ice Prince and his 'team' had Fionna surrounded. She soon noticed me and smiled, assuring me that she was fine. The Ice Prince then introduced himself and kissed her hand! Okay, it's polite but I felt like punching him...

I expected her to blush or something but she didn't do anything. _'That's weird...' _I thought as he asked her, her name. I could tell Fionna felt nervous and was quickly trying to come up with a name that sounded true. What she said next almost made me chuckle, I could tell she said the first thing that came to her mind...

Author's POV:

"M-my name is Snow White."Fionna said, mentally pace palming herself. _'Snow White!? Couldn't I come up with something else!?'_ Fionna yelled at herself.

"Snow White... An interesting name."He replied, not entirely buying it. "Perhaps you should accompany us to the Ice Kingdom. I am sure the Ice Queen would be delighted to meet you." The icy prince said, testing to see if the girl would make a run for it, which meant she was indeed the one he was looking for.

"Um, perhaps another time, I'm quite busy..." The princess replied nervously as she began taking a few steps backwards. Fionna could tell she made a mistake, as the prince motioned for some of his swordsmen to capture her. Marshal Lee saw this and got ready to intervene and strangely the guy with the cloak on was on edge as well. This confused the vampire but turned his attention back to Fionna.

The princess saw them coming nearer, but before she could reach for her sword a loud roar echoed through the clearing. No one had time to react as a huge forest troll came stomping into the clearing. Everyone moved back as the huge troll came into the clearing. The troll looked around and saw the men looking at him with fear. He then noticed Fionna, but was confused that she wasn't really scared. What the forest troll didn't notice was Marshal making his way through the trees coming nearer and nearer to the princess.

The ugly troll roared again when the Ice Prince grabbed Fionna by her upper arm and pulled her back. Fionna and the others were tiny compared to the troll, he reached down and with a flick of a finger he sent the evil prince flying into the trees. The creature then bent down and took Fionna in his big hand, while the others beneath him just barely avoided being stepped on.

The troll, with Fionna in his closed fist, walked out of the clearing. Marshal Lee growled with anger and turned into a monster-bat-like creature and quickly followed the forest troll. Unknown to them, the mysterious flame-guy was following on foot as well...

Fionna's POV:

All of a sudden this huge forest troll appeared and roared at us. I didn't know what angered him, _'Maybe we were on its territory?'_ I thought as I backed further into the clearing. I temporarily forgot the Ice Prince was there until he grabbed my upper arm and pulled me back to where he was standing, probably making sure I wouldn't escape...

To my surprise, when he did that the troll roared in anger and flicked him across the clearing. I would have chuckled if the troll hadn't bent down and grabbed me... It heading out of the clearing as I struggled in his grip, but it was just too strong. He walked to the edge of the Dark Forest and loosened his grip slightly, seeing that he was squishing me. Just then, a huge bat-like monster came out of nowhere.

_'This day keeps getting weirder and weirder...' _I thought. The huge bat clawed at the troll's hand making him let me go. I screamed as I came closer and closer to the ground, I closed my eyes shut awaiting the impact. Just when I was about to hit the ground though, I felt someone grab me. I opened my eyes to see the monster-bat.

"Let me go!"I yelled trying to get free.

"Fi, it's me!"Marshal's voice called out to me from the bat.

"M-marshal?"I asked shocked.

"It's me!"He confirmed as he turned to normal form. All of a sudden the troll growled and went to attack Marshal. I quickly jumped out of Marshal's arms and stood in front of him. Marshal looked at me confused, while the troll stopped his fist right before it collided with me. The creature just stood there looking at me with confusion.

"Okay..."Marshal said shocked. "What just happened?" He asked me disbelievingly.

"I don't know..."I replied. "I-I think it, saved me..." I continued not entirely sure. The forest troll then slowly began to walk away, seeing that I was safe.

"Um, Marsh I think we should get going..."I suggested, after awhile.

"Yeah, it won't be long before Ice-butt recovers and comes after us..."Marshal agreed. I nodded and walked ahead. We came to the small bridge I saw earlier and the place seamed more bright and alive, signalling that we were now finally out of the Dark Forest. I was so glad to finally get out of that forest; I have to admit it was quite scary. That was something because I'm hardly afraid of anything!

Author's POV:

The vampire and the princess walked carefully towards the bridge. It seemed steady enough, so Fionna decided to walk across it. Before she could step on to the bridge however, another smaller, more aggressive troll stepped from under the bridge.

"Oh no, not another one!"Marshal exclaimed frustrated. The princess quickly backed away from the creature as it swung its club at her. The Vampire King immediately took out his axe-bass, he always has, and cut the troll on his arm. The creature howled in pain and flung his hand in Marshal's direction making him fall into the ditch under the bridge, where water used to flow.

"Marshal!"Fionna exclaimed running towards him. "Are you okay?"She asked worriedly.

"Fionna run!"Marshal yelled and pushed her behind an old tree, as he made his way to pick up his bass. Fionna looked from behind it just as the troll picked up the vampire and sent him across the field, making him hit the grassy ground with a groan. The Vampire King looked up just as the troll was going to hit him.

"Marshal!"Fionna yelled out once more, drawing the attention of the forest troll. It looked away from Marshal Lee and began heading towards the princess.

_'What is she doing?' _Marshal thought as he mentally face palmed himself. _'Of course she wasn't going to run you idiot!' _He yelled at himself as he got up.

Fionna's POV:

Marshal told me to run, as if I was just going to leave him there! I yelled Marshal's name when the troll had him on the ground, just as he was about to hit him; which was a mistake, since the troll turned towards me. I backed away from it as it roared, making me fall on my back. I looked up at it and it seemed to understand that I wasn't a treat. I slowly got up and looked straight into its eyes. This strangely calmed the forest troll; it slowly turned round and vanished into the Dark Forest.

I looked back at Marshal Lee as he was floating towards me. "Are you okay?" He asked me concerned.

"Yeah..." I said not looking at him.

"I told you to_ run_ Fi."He stated seriously.

"I-I know, I just couldn't..." I replied, averting my gaze. He sighed and took my hand.

"Come on, we should keep moving." Marshal said as we walked over the bridge and into another forest. This one seemed brighter and alive, full of little forest creatures running around. I smiled when a few bunnies and squirrels hopped by me as I walked through the woods. I looked around at the green trees and colourful flowers surrounding me and wondered if the Earth Kingdom was like this once...

Marshal's POV:

I watched as Fionna looked around in wonder at all the huge green trees and the little forest animals that inhabited them. I chuckled when Fionna leaned down to pet a little white bunny that hopped up to her, it reminded me of her. We walked further into the forest in comfortable silence until Fionna spoke up.

"Hey Marsh, what's this forest called?" Fionna asked in curiosity.

"It's called the Evergreen Forest. It took that name because no matter how many wars have happened during the last centuries, this forest stayed exactly the same, while others like the Dark Forest, either turned evil or withered and died. In fact, this forest just gets greener, greener..." I explained.

"Oh, why is that anyway?" Fionna asked curious.

"Hmm, well I think it's magical or something. You'll have to ask Bubba on that, although he'll just have a 'scientific explanation' like he always has." I replied, chuckling. Pinkie never did believe in magic, especially in enchanted forests...

"You think it might be connected to the Earth Kingdom?" Fionna questioned in a quiet voice I was just able to hear.

"I don't know Fi..." I confessed sadly. "It's possible..." I continued. To be honest, I never really paid any attention to the Earth Kingdom, mainly because they hated vampires. No vampire was aloud anywhere near the Kingdom, the king always feared us although he always denied it and stood brave. Just like Fionna...

As we were walking, I heard rustling in the bushes. I looked around trying to find the cause when I heard Fionna yelp in surprise. I quickly turned round and saw her hanging from a piece of rope that was tied to her ankles. Good thing she wasn't wearing her dress...

"How did ya get up there Fi?" I questioned her chuckling. She glared at me as I stepped forward, but before I could get her down; I stepped in another trap and was hung upside down next to Fionna. To our surprise, out came seven dwarves. I groaned, dwarves like almost all forest creatures hate vampires...no surprise there...

"What do we have here?" One of them asked in a slight Scottish accent. They were all short with beards and carried pickaxes.

"A girl and a _vampire._.." He sneered and punched me.

"Ow! What was that for?" I asked him annoyed.

"We should just let them get lost in the woods." Suggested a dwarf, while another one completely disagreed.

"Nah, I say we feed them to the wolves!" The one that punched me said, glaring at me.

"Oooh, she's pretty..." I heard one of the dwarves say rather dumbly, looking at Fi.

"Umm..." Fionna replied uncertainly looking at the dwarf, upside down.

"We know who you are Vampire King, but who's she, your minion?"Another asked curiously.

"Minion!?" Fionna exclaimed angrily as I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Look, we don't have much time, the Ice Queen's guards are after us and-" Fionna continued after calming down.

"Why should we help you?" A dwarf with a pickaxe said, pointing it at me.

"You love the Ice Queen?" Fionna questioned the dwarves.

"We _hate_ the Ice Queen!" The dwarves exclaimed.

"Then... you fight against her?" Fionna asked hopefully.

"No one can fight against that evil witch." Their leader said.

"We, along with all the other inhabitants of the Earth Kingdom, lost all hope when the King died..." A dwarf with curly ginger hair explained. _'What? Fi's father died?'_ I thought sadly, looking over at Fionna.

"No, the King didn't die! I know he is still alive, there is still hope!" Fionna said desperately.

"How would you know? Why should we trust you?" The leader questioned doubtfully.

"Yeah, for all we know you could be a spy from the Ice Kingdom!" The dumb one said, pointing a finger at us. Fionna sighed as she struggled to look at them upside down.

"My father was King Arthur." Fionna explained truthfully.

Author's POV: 

As soon as those words escaped the princess's mouth the seven dwarves looked at each other in question and shock, before the short-tempered one burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Marshal Lee asked angrily that they didn't believe, perhaps the most honest person in the land.

"The princess has died long ago and so has the King. Besides, how can you be the princess? Everyone knows she had long blonde hair and blue eyes!" Said a dwarf, while glaring at Fionna. He then went to hit Marshal Lee, but the princess stopped him.

"Wait! I can prove it's me!" She exclaimed, but they didn't listen. The dwarf punched Marshal but was surprised when he didn't feel a thing.

"You guys know I can get out of here in a split second right?" The Vampire King said chuckling darkly at their fearful faces. In a blink of an eye, he was floating above them, free from their trap.

"I just wanted to see if you were a threat or not..."He said shrugging.

"Umm, Marshal?" Fionna reminded him.

"Oh, right! Sorry Fi." He apologised as he freed her, setting her back on the ground.

"If you do not believe me, fine, but at least let me try and convince you..." The princess said to the seven dwarves as she reached for the necklace around her neck. She carefully took it off, immediately reviling her long blonde her and crystal blue eyes. All of them looked at her in amazement and disbelief.

"I-is she telling the truth?" The leader asked the elder of the group, the blind dwarf with the white beard.

"Yes, she is the princess!" The wise dwarf said as the others turned to look at Fionna.

"Told you..." Marshal said smugly.

"So, will you help us?" asked the young princess hopefully.

The dwarves looked at each other before the short-tempered one spoke up. "Of course we'll help you princess, but not _him._" He said pointing to the Vampire King, as the vampire glared at him with crossed arms.

"Where the princess goes, I follow." The wise dwarf said, ignoring the previous comment as the others nodded in sync.

"Let us introduce ourselves; I am Beith, the leader of the Dwarves." Said the dwarf with the dwarf with the brown beard and hair. "And this is my right-hand man, Nion."He said pointing to a chubby dwarf with a short beard.

"I am Muir, the elder Dwarf, and this is my son, Quert." The dwarf with the white beard said.

"And I'm Coll, this is my brother Duir and that's Gord."He said pointing to the one that punched Marshal.

"Nice to meet you all."Fionna said smiling at them.

"We should get moving then Fi, don't want them catching up to us..." said Marshal Lee as he floated above the group. So, the seven dwarves, followed by Marshal and the princess, lead the way into the enchanted Evergreen Forest...

_Meanwhile, in the Ice Kingdom..._

The Queen of Ice watched from her crystal globe, as her nephew failed. She yelled in frustration and ordered him to continue searching. Placing her globe on the table beside her, the Ice Queen walked up the icy staircase to her daughter's room. Upon entering she saw her daughter standing in front of her enchanted mirror.

_"Mirror, mirror, on the wall..._

_Who is the fairest of them all?"_

The Ice Princess chanted, confident of the mirror's answer. The surface of the mirror rippled as if it was water and a golden masked face appeared.

"My princess, your beauty is great..." The mirror began, as the princess smirked in victory.

"But wait... " The mirror said gaining a glare from the cold-hearted princess.

"There is another, far fairer than thee..." He continued.

"What!? Who is she?" The Ice Princess asked angrily.

"She has lips red as blood,

and skin white as snow..." The mirror replied as her eyes widened in realisation.

"Fionna?" She asked in disbelief.

"I am afraid so..." The Ice Queen replied from behind her.

"Hasn't my cousin captured her yet!?" The Ice Princess exclaimed frustrated.

"Relax my daughter, we will soon have her back in the tower where she belongs and imprison whoever has helped her escape..." The evil Queen cackled and exited her daughter's room, leaving her with an evil smirk.

"Yes mother..." The Ice princess said to herself quietly.

_'I wonder who helped her escape, it's not like anyone likes her... No matter, I will soon find out...'_ The evil princess thought and chuckled darkly, disappearing in a curtain of pitch black smoke...

* * *

A's note: Soooo sorry it took so long! School is a real pain! :)

Feel free to review and tell me your ideas on the story! (:


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7:_

_In the Evergreen forest..._

The dwarves walked deeper and deeper into the forest, hoping to get as far as possible from the evil Ice Prince. Everything was quiet until they heard footsteps coming their way. The dwarves looked around in panic until they found what they were looking for. Fionna looked at them in question as they pulled open a curtain of vines and leaves to revile a hidden passage way. The dwarves led the way as the princess followed. Marshal Lee hesitated a bit, looking over his shoulder to see how far the Ice prince's men were before following Fionna.

A moment later, they found themselves in an even more beautiful forest. Streaks of light shown through the canopy of trees and little forest creatures hopped around joyfully.

"What is this place?" Fionna asked, looking around in wonder.

"They call it the 'Sanctuary', me lady. It's the home of the fairies." Beith explained as a few fairies flew in front of the princess. All throughout the forest, Fionna could hear the fairies' wonderful music, although not all of them had the same opinion about it...

"Blasted fairy music!" Nion exclaimed in frustration.

"Here. Good thing there's plenty of moss about..."Gord said picking up some moss from the ground and giving it to Nion to put in his ears. Fionna chuckled slightly as they continued walking.

They walked further down the path, watching as the trees became slightly thicker. The sun was slowly setting over the horizon and Marshal Lee was glad he could finally take off his hood. They soon came upon a small clearing as the dwarves then decided it was best to camp for the night. The seven dwarves picked up some fire wood and put a few logs around to sit on. The little men were either just sitting around joking or singing whilst others were slowly falling asleep.

Fionna sat on a log, watching Duir dance around as Quert played the flute. She laughed and their silly dance moves while Marshal Lee was floating near Beith, strumming his axe-bass. He was looking at the laughing princess and chuckled when Duir invited Fionna to dance with them, which she happily agreed. It was quite funny since Fionna was a lot taller than the dwarf, but she didn't seem to mind as they danced to the music, laughing. Meanwhile, the other dwarves, Nion, Gord and Coll were watching Snow White dance with Duir.

"I don't trust her and I don't believe her, no matter what Muir says." Nion said to the other dwarves.

"Well, I feel peculiar, queer almost." Gord replied.

"What? Since when?" Nion asked curious.

"I'm tingling all over, but I feel lovely. How's your gout?" Gord said.

**"**Gout? Well...it's a bit better..."Nion admitted.

**"**And my cough." Coll added.

"This is her doing." Gord said after awhile, referring to the princess.

"How much have you had to drink?" Nion questioned disbelievingly, making the other dwarves chuckle as they continue to watch the princess dance.

Not far away was Beith, the leader of the dwarves with Marshal floating nearby. After a while, Beith looked towards Marshal and caught him staring at Fionna with a goofy smile on his face. The leader of the dwarves smirked as he walked over to the vampire, elbowing him in the side, to grab his attention.

"Huh, what?" The Vampire King asked, snapping out of his daze and looking down at the dwarf.

"You like the princess, don't ya?"He asked or rather stated.

"W-what? No, I don't!" Marshal Lee exclaimed quietly, trying to hide his embarrassment. Beith chuckled at the young king's denial before going to sit by the fire.

_'Who am I kidding?' _Marshal thought as he looked back at Fionna. She was so full of life and always brought a smile to the Vampire King's face.

Fionna finished her dance with Coll, as the other dwarves joined in, and sat on a nearby log. It wasn't long before Marshal Lee came and floated beside her.

"You're a good dancer." Marshal commented.

"Nah, I'm terrible." Fionna replied chuckling making him chuckle as well. They continued talking until the princess yawned, indicating that she was tired.

"You should go to sleep Fi." Marshal stated.

"Yeah..."Fionna agreed tiredly, lying down on the grass. It didn't take long for Fionna to fall asleep, as Marshal Lee watched her until he too was starting to feel sort of tired.

_'All this is really messing up my nocturnal sleeping hours...'_ The vampire thought, lying down beside the princess.

Morning came and Fionna woke up to the sun shining down through the canopy of trees above her. Sitting up, she turned to her left to find some fairies flying over her. Looking around she noticed that all of the others were still asleep. Fionna looked back at the fairies to see that they were gesturing for her to follow them. The princess hesitated a bit, gazing back at the sleeping vampire, before following the group of fairies. One of the dwarves though, woke up just before Fionna left and quickly woke up the others while Nion kicked Marshal Lee, who shot up in surprise.

"Why did you do that for?" Marshal complained as Nion pointed to where Fionna was walking off.

"Fionna?" Marshal asked himself in question.

The fairies lead Fionna through the forest, with the dwarves and the Vampire King following behind her. The princess passed many forest animals and other fairies that seemed to notice the wondering girl, following her as well. Slowly catching up to her, Marshal wondered where Fionna was going as he quickened his pace.

Blocking the rising sun from her eyes and pushing away the various branches and leaves that stood in her way, Fionna soon found a beautiful, ancient tree standing tall, surrounded by luscious green grass and a crystal clear pond. The young girl gasped and what stood just in front of the tree, at the end of the pond. Standing there was a magical, white stag with great long antlers. Nearby, the fairies and the forest animals, along with the dwarves gathered around the princess as she walked into the clearing. Fionna walked closer to the big stag and the seven dwarves watched as she slowly made her way across the pond towards it, hopping from one rock to another. Marshal's protective instincts kicked in as he stepped forward; gripping his axe-bass ready to attack the animal if it hurt Fionna.

"No, no, no, vampire! No one's ever seen this before."Beith said stopping him as they watch Fionna who was now standing straight in front of the forest creature. Fionna slowly lifted her hand and gently stroke the stag's white fur. The stag then bowed its head to her, before standing back up.

"The White Heart bows before the princess, father."Quert said addressing his father, Muir.

"He's blessing her." The elder dwarf replied.

"What are you talking about?" The Vampire King questioned confused, never taking his eyes off Fionna.

"You have eyes, Vampire King, but you do not see. You, who have been with her the longest..., She is life itself, she will heal the land. She is the one!" Muir answered.

Suddenly, an arrow was shot out of nowhere and hit the stag, barely missing Fionna. The stag then magically turned into thousands of blue butterflies, flying away as the other forest creatures scattered. As soon as Marshal saw this, he immediately reacted and in a blink of an eye he was right beside Fionna. Picking her up quickly, he rushed pasted the dwarves, trying to get Fionna as far away from danger as possible.

What's going on?" Fionna questioned, still shocked as Marshal put her down.

"It must be Ice Prince. They found us..."Marshal replied, pulling Fionna along while dodging trees in his path.

"What about the dwarves?" The princess asked sadly.

"It's you they're after. Besides, they're right behind us..." The vampire said gesturing behind him. Fionna looked back to see the seven dwarves slowly catching up to them. Fionna sighed in relief, knowing the dwarves were okay and focused on the path ahead.

The Ice Prince's men where slowly catching up to them as well, on their fast steeds. Thankfully, the dwarves noticed them and quickly used their small size to take them down. The little men hid behind large trees or rabbit holes and waited for the horsemen to ride through. As soon as the Ice Prince's men passed the hiding dwarfs, the little men would come out of hiding and, using their axes and maces, trip the men's horses making them fall to the ground. The dwarves did their best to take them down and to protect the princess, but the Ice Prince managed to avoid them.

Marshal Lee continued going as fast as he could while protecting Fionna, knocking out archers and swordsmen in his way. All of a sudden, the mysterious young man appeared in a curtain of flames, making the Vampire King stop in the middle of the path as he tried to shield the princess from the flames. As the flames quickly died down, Fionna could get a good look at the cloaked figure standing in front of them. He was a boy, around her age and seemed to be from the Flame Kingdom.

"Hand over the princess vampire!" He demanded pointing to Marshal Lee, although something about his voice felt familiar to Fionna, she couldn't quite place it.

"Not a chance, flame boy!" The vampire replied slightly floating upwards, as Fionna held on to him tightly. The boy seemed to be angered by Marshal's actions as he began to form fireballs in his hands. Immediately, Marshal but Fionna behind him protectively, just in case the boy blew.

"How dare you speak to me in that way? I am a prince!" The flaming boy yelled, angered.

"So?" Marshal shrugged, chuckling making him even angrier. "I'm a _King_, I outrank you." He continued smirking.

"You're the Vampire King?" He asked surprised and Marshal could just make out a hint of fear in his voice. "Why are you involved in this matter? It does not concern you!" The fire elemental said frustrated.

"And it concerns you?" The vampire asked mockingly raising an eyebrow. While the two were glaring at each other, they didn't notice the Ice Prince come up behind them, until Fionna shrieked. The two looked towards the princess to see that the Ice Prince had captured her.

"Let her go!" Marshal yelled enraged, showing his sharp fangs.

"Well, well, the Vampire King. Haven't been expecting you here..." The Ice prince said surprised.

"Yeah, I thought I might drop by..."Marshal replied sarcastically.

"Well, if you excuse us, we have to get going." The cold hearted prince said as Fionna struggled in his grip.

"Not so fast!" The flaming prince said from behind. With her captor distracted, Fionna quickly kicked the prince, making him let her go in the process. Taking advantage of the opportunity, the princess made a run for it, dashing into the forest. Marshal Lee quickly pounced on the icy prince, making sure he wouldn't follow her but at the same time; the flaming prince took the opportunity as well and ran after Fionna. As soon as Marshal Lee noticed he quickly knocked out the Ice Prince and went after Fionna too.

The princess ran quickly through the forest, avoiding trees and bushes as best as she could. In her hurry, she accidentally tripped on a large tree root she hadn't noticed and fell to the ground.

"Princess? Fionna? Where are you?" She heard the flaming prince yell out to her as he was now closer because of her clumsiness. Fionna quickly got back up and started running again, but in her rush, the necklace Marshal gave her got caught on a branch making it fall from her neck. The princess then looked down, noticing her appearance had changed back to normal.

_'Uh oh!' _Fionna thought, as she now stood out with her bright golden hair.

It wasn't long before the fiery prince had caught up to her and in an effort to make her slow down he grabbed her upper arm, completely forgetting that he was practically made of fire. The princess immediately felt the extreme heat on her skin and yelled out in pain. The prince, realising his mistake, quickly let go of her arm as she backed away from him.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" He apologised.

"W-who are you?" Fionna asked slightly frightened.

"Don't you remember me princess?" He asked hurtfully. "Snow it's me...it's-"The prince began, using one of the girl's nicknames, but got interrupted by Marshal Lee catching up to them.

"Stay away from her matchstick!" The vampire said in anger as he approached the prince.

"It's you who needs to stay away bloodsucker!" The fire elemental replied as they soon started to fight. Fireballs flew around as the Vampire King expertly dodged each one, delivering many blows of his own.

While the boys were busy fighting each other, Fionna was trying to remember who the prince was. Did she know him and couldn't remember? The princess racked her brain, remembering how his voice seamed familiar until she finally remembered and it all became clearer.

_'Of course!' _Fionna exclaimed mentally. _'How could I not remember?' _She asked herself as she looked back to the fighting boys. Marshal had the slightly younger boy on the ground and was getting ready to punch him again until Fionna called out to them.

"Stop!" The princess ordered as they both looked up to her surprised.

"I know him Marshal! I remember! He's the Flame Prince!" Fionna exclaimed, happy that she remembered.

"So? He burnt you!" Marshal replied, angry.

"It's okay, he didn't mean it!" Fionna argued trying to persuade the vampire. Marshal looked back at the prince before roughly letting him go.

"Flame Prince, I'm so sorry I didn't remember you." Fionna apologised, quickly hugging him and letting him go before she got burnt.

"No, need to apologise Fionna, I should be the one apologising to you..."The prince of the Flame Kingdom replied.

"For what FP?" The young girl asked, using his old nickname.

"For leaving you..."He answered sadly.

"You didn't." Fionna argued.

"If I'd thought you were alive, I would have come for you." The young prince continued, feeling guilty.

"We were children Flame, your here now." The princess said in an attempt to cheer him up. The prince smiled at her, while the Vampire King stood back listening to their conversation wondering what all this was about.

"Don't want to interrupt your little reunion, but we have to keep moving..."Marshal said, frustrated. Fionna was about to reply when the Flame Prince beat her to it.

"What do you mean '_we'_?" He asked angrily. "Last I checked you, vampire, were the one who capture the princess!" He then exclaimed.

"What!?"Marshal asked in disbelief.

"Flame Prince, Marshal didn't capture me! If anything he's been helping me this whole time!" Fionna exclaimed, a bit mad that he would think Marshal would hurt her.

"But, he's a vampire, he's evil!" He said shocked.

"So? You're a Fire Elemental, technically you're evil too!" The princess argued once more. "Sorry Flame Prince, but whether you like it or not, Marshal Lee is coming with me." She continued.

"If he wants..."She muttered more to herself, but it was just enough for the vampire to hear.

"So, looks like you're stuck with me sparky." Marshal joked, making the princess smile as the prince glared daggers at the vampire.

"Where exactly are we going anyway?" He asked floating above the flaming haired boy.

"Well, I was I thinking of taking you to the Flame Kingdom." He said ignoring the vampire and addressing Fionna. "We have an army there, and with your help, the Ice Queen won't stand a chance!" Flame said confidently. Fionna looked at Marshal Lee who shrugged in response before answering.

"Alright FP, let's go." The princess agreed.

"Wait for us!" Some voices were heard as the sound of little feet approached them.

"Oops, sorry guys. I forgot..."Fionna said looking at the seven dwarves, smiling. The Flame Prince stared at the dwarves in surprise, before Nion kicked him on his leg making him yelp in shock. The mischievous young king chuckled as they all started their journey towards the Flame Kingdom...

* * *

_In the Ice Kingdom..._

The Ice Princess sat in her room, thinking of ways she could make sure Fionna would not return and if she did how to get rid of her...

"What's an evil princess to do?" She wined to no one in particular. The cold hearted princess then looked towards the mirror as an idea struck her. Walking towards it, the princess smiled evilly before addressing the magic mirror.

_"Mirror, mirror on the wall,_

_How can I rid of Snow White_

_Once and for all?" _The Ice princess asked as a golden mask appeared on the mirror.

_"My princess, there is only one way,_

_You see, love can often betray..._

_From an apple, just one bite,_

_Will bring an end to Snow White." _The mirror replied as the princess laughed in victory, knowing just how to defeat Fionna once and for all...

"The only problem is..." The princess asked herself passing around the room. "Who does she love?" She continued, looking at her crystal ball.

"Of course!" She exclaimed, looking at her crystal ball, where she saw Fionna hugging the Flame Prince earlier. Thinking he was who Fionna loved, the icy princess put her plan together...

* * *

During the long trip to the Flame Kingdom, the seven dwarves were busy talking amongst themselves, while the two young royals glared at each from time to time, making the princess grow tired of their childish antics...

"Why don't you walk like the rest of us?" The prince of flames said angered, watching the vampire who was floating above him.

"What? I can't even float anymore? Next thing you tell me is that I can't even look at your royal highness without permission." Marshal replied sarcastically. "You're just jealous that you have to walk everywhere..." The Vampire King continued smirking.

"_Me,_ jealous of _you_?" The prince exclaimed, growing angrier by the minute.

"Guys, would you please get along?" The princess asked in her sweet voice. The two boys looked at her, then glared at each other before crossing their arms and turning away from each other.

For the rest of the trip, Marshal Lee floated near Fionna while FP walked by the dwarves, often muttering about how much he despised the Vampire King. The group walked across the Grasslands, through many large fields, caves and hills until night came once again. They decided to camp for the night as they were all extremely tired from their journey, luckily the Flame Kingdom wasn't far away so they would get there the next day.

The seven dwarves lit a small campfire and soon fell asleep. The princess sat against a tree, thinking of her father... _How would he inspire an army to fight alongside him?_ She was deep in thought when Marshal came up to her.

"Hey, Fi." He greeted sitting next to her.

"Oh, hey Marshal. Didn't see you there..."She replied.

"I have something for you. You must have dropped it a while back." Marshal said as he got out the bat shaped necklace that he gave Fionna when their adventure began.

"The necklace!" Fionna exclaimed in joy as she hugged the vampire. "Thanks Marshal." The princess said smiling.

"No problem bunny." He replied. "But I still think you look better as a blonde..."He continued as the princess put the necklace on once again, changing her appearance.

"Yeah..."Fionna replied tiredly.

"You should get some sleep; we have a long day tomorrow." The vampire suggested.

"You're right Marshal..."Fionna said yawning.

"When am I not?" He joked as she chuckled.

"Good night Marsh..."Fionna whispered, before falling asleep.

"Goodnight bunny." He whispered, kissing her forehead before he sitting on a nearby rock. It wasn't long before the Flame Prince approached him and sat down beside him. It was quiet between the two of them until the prince spoke up, surprising the vampire.

"She hasn't changed..."He began looking at the sleeping princess. "She has the same light inside of her..." The Flame prince continued. "Don't you see it?" He asked the vampire as they watched Fionna sleep from where they were sitting.

"I'd be blind if I didn't..."Marshal Lee replied. "Even an un-dead King can see that she is destined for something great..."He continued, gazing up to the moon.

That night everyone slept peacefully, except for Marshal Lee...The Vampire King had a bad feeling for the day to come, he couldn't shake the feeling that something evil was going to happen, but the big question on his mind was..._what?_

* * *

A's note: Soooooo sorry it too so long! School is really time consuming with all these projects and tests_ everyday_! :(

I made this chapter slightly longer to make up for it!

Please tell me what you thought about the latest chapter and give me your ideas on the story! :)


End file.
